Beautiful
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: We are all beautiful. In our own ways, we all are. How we see the world, how we exist, how we treat others, how we inspire. Even through our flaws. We all are. Beautiful. A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


With a little catchy tune coming from her mouth a Goodra hummed to herself as she spread the bed sheets nicely on the mattress, her wordless singing obvious to others of how cheerful she was, especially if they saw the soft smile that adorned her cheeks. Not that she was excited for anything in particular at all, she just always was a naturally peppy Pokemon, heralding a grand grin that could light up any room. She always awoke in the morning with a smile, when making breakfast or cleaning the laundry she did so with a ever-present smile across her face.

"Rhys, can you hear me?" She spoke in the human tongue of her trainer as she exited the bedroom, calling out the name as she walked down the corridor and to the lounge, looking around and spotting the user in question leaning out the window, arms resting on the sill, chin resting on his hands as his upper body was casually tilted out. "There you are Rhys." Hearing his name, he turned around to greet her with a silent wave. In his twenties now, the human could be seen as perfectly capable of living alone, not needing a Pokemon companion to help with his household duties, and while that may first seem the case, Rhys was...different to others, as the old term goes. Goodra having kept by his side since he was young, growing up herself alongside him, and acting as both a friend, and a carer for him.

Sneaking up beside him, she stood by his side while she looked out their apartment window and to the outside world before them. Being up on a cliff that looks downwards to a river and woods, the scene outside always brought a relaxing shine whenever he needed to see something lovely to soothe his mind. Though, she knew this wasn't purely why he was leaning out as not too far away, she could hear the identifiable sounds of a train coming by. Being right by some train tracks it was never unusual to hear the sound of a train engine come around them, and the trucking strength of an unstoppable rocket zooming past below at the bottom of the cliff had become some kind of calming effect for him, the repetitive noise seemed to dilute any worries that might have been building up over the day.

She listened beside him, closing her eyes as she let herself get lost in the moment. She never cared much for hearing the sounds of the train herself, nor did she do this for his sake, but she didn't mind taking a few seconds out of her day to sniff at the clean open air while standing right next to her favorite person in the world, pricking her ears to hear the train pass by their old apartment building, as it rode down and underneath only for it to keep going, ignoring them completely as it passed them by without worry. Only when she couldn't hear it anymore did the Goodra open her eyes back up and pull herself in and rub his shoulders to gain his attention.

"Turn the TV off, were going out for groceries." The Television that had been muted during their whole moment of serene joy was quickly shut off by the human as Goodra picked up her personal handbag from the kitchen counter. It was a small apartment, with only two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room with a small kitchen in the corner. It was neither fancy nor extravagant, but it had cheap rent, and though it was considerably old, it was also forgotten to most of the world, few people actually lived in these flats. This was perfect in Goodra's mind, being out of the way meant there was one less hassle for her trainer to deal with.

Shifting the bags over her shoulder she picked up her old wicker sun hat hanging by the door, sliding her antenna through the two specifically-made holes cut out for her body before she could place it on her head, this hat being the only formal clothing she usually wears. Though not purely for fashion, as despite the Dragon-typing of her species, she tried to keep herself out of the sun as much as possible, so as not to let the slime coating her body dry out.

Despite this, she always loved to be in the outdoors as much as possible, being Rhys is not too far behind her at all times, not wanting to ever get lost again. "Rhys,do you have your coat on? It looks a little chil-" As she turned around to speak to the human she paused mid-sentence as she watched him fumble around the wooden table, his arms twitching as his fingers rapidly taped all over the desk like he was a pianist tapping out a symphony.

Twitches swiftly turned to shaking hands as deep panting quickly followed, a cold sweat began to form on his brow as he stared down at the empty table. "Where is it, it must be here, I left it here last, I'm sure, there was no way it could be gone, how can it just simply leave, there is no other possibility it has to be here it must be here-" His trembling hands began to ascend upwards, the shaking appendages slowly were being pulled to his head and were so close that would have grasped his head - if not for Goodra stepping in and slowly holding them in place with her slick own grip, silently snuggling her cheek over his without restraint before pulling them down softly so she could let go and hug his head, shushing him with soft purrs as the human had promptly stopped his shivering from her gentle touch.

She moved back as soon as his trembling stopped, placing a hand over his head while the other was held out for him to take. "It may have simply just dropped down somewhere. I'll help you find it." She said to him a soft, quiet voice, and he took her hand without complaint, letting her pull him away from the table but letting go quickly after as he followed her to look for his wallet.

His bedroom was always immaculate, Rhys never being one to leave things messy, rather the opposite; clothes sorted by colour and type, books placed in alphabetical order, Rhys was always a very neat person, so Goodra had no trouble with easily finding his wallet perched nicely on his personal desk, sitting alone as it was quickly handed to its owner. "No worries, see, you just forget you misplaced it here."

"Oh...ha...ha ha." Rhys laughed it off, even though he didn't feel like smiling for it, instead unknowingly letting his laughs come as half-hearted at best before Goodra quickly ushered him out the room, letting him lead out the apartment while he gathered his keys to lock the door behind him.

Their town was what one would describe as rural, not a ghost town, but not a heavily lively one either, quiet and peaceful, perfect for Rhys, Goodra thought as she walked a little behind him. She knew he never fully needed a chaperon, and she figured he wouldn't like to have his hand hold now that he was older, but she couldn't help but always feel a little anxious when ever he was outside, where others are. But for his sake she never put pressure on him to do more than he could handle.

"Would you like casserole or pasta for dinner tonight, Rhys?" She asked him while looking through the shelves in the grocery store, small as it was compared to other big stores, it provided the two with exactly whatever they wanted throughout the week.

"Er...Casserole tonight, please. If you're doing dumplings, that is."

"Course, I will, I know you _love _those." He rolled her eyes at her, Goodra snickering a little as she knew how to tease him. Even when grown up, she still remembered that little incident from years ago with young him and when he tried to stash his dumplings down his pants for later, something he **knew** she wouldn't let him live down. "If you want them then could you get me the self-raising flour? Were nearly out."

"Course." He waved off as he walked off, letting Goodra gather ingredients by herself as he knew where the item in question was without fail, easily picking up the small bag without any incident.

"Excuse, but do you know where the cooking oil is?" The unexpected voice of a woman had halted the man before he could quickly return to his friends' side, the spoken question he hoped was not directed at him from behind, but with a sudden twist around he saw that indeed right behind him was a woman looking right at him, a stranger that looked to be around his age was staring to him with those piercing daggers she labels eyes.

"Hello? I only asked where the cooking oil is, where do they keep it?" She spoke again, but her words were falling on deaf ears as a desert of hot sand was forming in his throat, few words of an audible nature came out as he tried to stammer out a response, Rhys feeling like making him smaller and insignificant under her gaze as his feet slowly slide backwards, away, stuttering useless words to the confused as his mind was telling him to quickly run-

Two very soft, very warm, and very slippy hands appeared from out of nowhere and lightly slapped his cheeks twice, and a glance to the side was all he needed to see who they belonged two, watching them come down to grasp on his shoulders. "The oil is just around the corner Ms, second shelf down." She came and saved him out of nowhere, as if having a sixth sense about these things, she was always there to drive away his panic.

"Uhh thanks." The woman said in response, still looking unsure of what she just witnessed before her as she turned away, with Goodra doing the same as she thanked him for picking up the flour and ushering him this way.

"Weirdo." That single word was uttered from the strangers breathe, yet as quite as it was, Goodra immediately held her hands over the human's ears like she shouted it with the strength of a jet engine's roar, and swiftly return her gaze she gave a glare most deathly to the woman's back as she left without seeing the glare the Pokemon was spitting her way. Goodra gave out a snort of annoyance before she went back to going the groceries with the human, lightly wishing such people like her would keep their damn trap shut sometimes. Or always, whichever suits them better.

But despite her best efforts Goodra could not protect Rhys from everything, especially not the harsh truth of the situation. He has heard it all; Weirdo, Freak, Crackhead, Addict of all manner of drugs he didn't even know existed, so many times has those around him, strangers to old friends speak those words behind his back, whether from seemingly harmless mocking to calls of hate, they cannot faze him any longer. But he wished they did, strange as it may sound, so at least then he knew then they have been spoken so rarely he has yet to build up a resistance to it.

However, the thing he wished for most of all was for him to not make Goodra's life so miserable; she was the one that had to calm him down when he went crazy, she was the one that has to be patient when he was making a scene, she was the one whose life is heavily dedicated to being there for just him, rarely getting to live her life the way she wanted to.

He loved her dearly, and it was for that reason that he wanted to not be as..._busted_ of a normal person as he was. He wanted her to be happy, wanted her to not feel like she was always carrying a burden.

He wanted to not be broken.

* * *

There were only a few times when Rhys was left alone by himself, or in his own personalised case, when Goodra could have a weight taken off her chest, and being at work was one of them. To a person such as him, getting a job was never easy, especially if it meant having to make regular communications with people he likely has never met before. So it was either by pure chance, or a miracle gifted to him by Arceus taking pity on him, that he managed to find a job as simple as this.

It was not big, loud, fancy or well paid, but working at the back of dusty library, away from most others was justifiably a blessing to him. Having to work in a quiet environment, going about his work at his own leisure, sorting out books and putting them back shelves in the right place would arguably called a dream job for someone who's like him, not having to think about the very slim chance he has to speak up to an absolute stranger. Now, it was never as if Rhys hated interacting with others, he never despised others, felt malice to them or even secretly wished poor things even to those who deserved it, it was simply down to him having trouble talking to people.

He was never one for social cues, unable to take hints people were leaving him or understand personality traits that come with communicating such as gestures of expressions. One too many times has he been called tactless when talking, and in turn years later their were very few he could speak normally to on a daily business.

He sometimes wondered what others have thought of him: did they think he was too loud or flat, too blunt with his speaking, too unimaginative with his thoughts? Do they see him as some withdrawn bookworm who could only come outside with a Pokemon guiding the way for him. He could never tell, nor or even ask, only guess for their true intentions.

At least, he can find solace in his reading. He didn't mind spending hours reading on the same subject he loves above all subjects; mathematics. All those numbers, so many variations of the same few symbols placed all over, in complex, multi-layered patterns for him to digest and figure out. He never knew when he got so interested in numbers, or why, but to him perhaps the main reason stemmed from how fun and easy it was to him. In a way, he has trouble wondering why others struggled with it. How was Spearman's Rank Correlation Coefficient difficult to understand? Quadratic equations were as easy to eat through as Goodra's hot pots. Some things had eluded him, and knowing others having great difficulty with these formulas was among them.

Though, even then formulas don't equate to real friendship, number cannot make up for social interactions.

He was just happy to have Goodra ready to greet him when he comes home, at least, no matter what, she is the greatest friend he has, even when he thinks he doesn't deserve her.

* * *

Goodra knew Rhys can be a very finicky man when it comes to what he touches. In fact, she was brought to be his companion when his was young specifically because of her species body structure. While not drenched in goo, her skin was very moist to the touch, pleasant and her mass was very much soft and cuddly to the touch, in her own words, she may have been seen as chunky, but she was very much a big pillow that hugs back.

Rhys always had trouble with touching things, not down to motor skills, but because touching certain surfaces doesn't sit well for him. Rough, cut surfaces, or even something fine like dirt or sand would make him burst out in tantrums when he was young, especially considering his parents had trouble with being unable to find out specifically what it was that made him upset.

It was thankful that Goodra was not also so calm with him, but wise enough to know how to help him. She would always try to find ways to make him feel more relaxed when going out of his comfort zone, doing things he would not usually think to do unless a guiding hand was there to make sure pressure was never forced on him.

By all common conditions, Rhys would make so to avoid touching dirt whenever he could, whether it was the mess known as mud to the dry arid grains that is soil, it made him shiver from knowing it's on his hands regardless. So it was thanks to Goodra's teaching that she never has to worry over him when he worked on the tiny but functional window box garden kept on the south side of their apartment, the miniature bed overlooked the trees down below which gave Rhys a pleasant view when working by himself.

Sure, he had to wear gloves whenever he gardened, but he was doing my under Goodra's guidance then he thought of doing alone. It wasn't just pretty flowers that littered small nursery, but it was practical plants as well, chives, parsley, thyme and oregano were being grown on the windowsill, the last one of which was perfectly ready to be snipped off and added to Goodra's three-bean salad.

It was things like this that made him smile, as something as simple as gardening reminded him he was very much as an adult as anyone else his age, small as it was, it relaxed him, soothing him as he did this at five o'clock on the dot every day. A routine he gladly partaken in, a responsibility that falls on him and him alone.

Goodra has not nor will she continue to be Rhys only friend. Despite his more aloof nature, his difficulty with interactions with other humans, he wasn't without other humans in his life, even if very few.

As such, he was always delightfully surprised whenever he heard a knock on the door, as waiting behind it was none other than his friendly neighbour Tim, and his adoptive mother, not a human but a large Ursaring, one of the few that can match Goodra's own towering height.

"Hello, Rhys." His neighbour spoke in his usual slow, nearly slurred speech. "Mom and I baked you two a pie." He held up the hot dessert in his hands, oven mitts in over hands as he presented the baked good to him. With his round face and gentle, childlike mannerisms, it wouldn't be seen as unusual to think he was younger than Rhys, even though they were about the same age.

"Oh that is so kind of you, Tim, please, come in and place it down, we can have a slice now if you'd like." Goodra ushered Rhy's friend in quickly, offering Rhys himself to help him cut it over at the counter as the two males walked away to the kitchen, but not before Rhy's gave a warm welcoming hug to the mother of the group, the furred Pokemon one of the select few that he is willing to hug without problem, and letting go so could Goodra stand by her Ursaring friend at the door.

"How is Rhys doing nowadays? Does he need anything we could help him with?" Ursaring's sweet voice belied her muscular and rough form, the adoptive mother spoke only with the sincerest of traits. Goodra smiled at her parental friend, happy to have a friend like her live nearby.

"Oh don't worry over him. He's been doing great over the last few weeks, Ms _Mama Bear_. Besides, I'd think Rhys is interested in trying your Forest Stew again. Those mushrooms were delicious and the stew was just so creamy; I could get addicted to that stuff." Goodra teased her friend by calling her that nickname everyone seems to have taken a liking to naming her, earning a smirk on MB.

"Well, _little miss_ _Goo-Goo_, we can certainly go out into the woods again tomorrow if you want to. I happen to know a good place where Wild Onions always seem to thrive."

"Ah, but Goo-Goo wanty that Forest Stew today." The Dragon Pokemon replied in a _very _babyish voice, battering her eyelids and sucking her thumb in response to her friends attempt at mildly insulting her back, which in turn made the Hibernator Pokemon cringe in response at what show the dragon was putting into her.

"Okay, now that's taking it too far." Goodra laughed hard at MB's disgusted expression, having to keep herself standing with how humorous she looked to her. Though, it didn't take long for the mother to chuckle along with her, joining her hysterical friend in a royal ribbing by the door.

Meanwhile, with the two laughing out their lungs by the door Rhys was helping Tim in the kitchen cutting slices out from the still warm dessert. "Now what in the world are they laughing about over there?" He spoke mindlessly as Tim cut into the pie, placing them onto four separate plates as he paid little attention to the female's ongoings.

"Anyway, how's life going with your mother? I think it's been about a year since you first moved in." Tim nodded in response as he placed forks onto the plates. "Hard to believe that time can fly by so fast. Been longer than I've had my own garden to attend to. Still can't believe I had such huge fit when she insisted it was my responsibility to look after."

"You should always be careful what you say to her." The once quieter human piped up as he handed two plates of pie to him. "Woman as kind as her are like plants. They can take a long time to develop into something special, but one wrong cut on their emotions and everything you've built up together will be permanently split." Rhys looked to the innocent man before him with piqued interest. "Please do not let that happen. Goodra really does care for you." He nodded in return, holding onto the two plates via one per hand as he and Tim walked off and to the duo of femminine Pokemon, who were thankfully now having their guffaw session died down as they took a plate from the respective humans and each taking their own glorious bite of the fruity pie, the hot, citrusy filling wafted over their tongues and filled their stomachs with soothing delight.

"Mom, can we go out in the woods later to make the Forest Stew again? I'd like it if all four of us where together for dinner again." Tim asked his adoptive parent sincerely, Ursaring looked at his child with surprise, than a glance to the Goodra standing next to her, her was looking back with a wide smirk directed purely at her, the expression of someone who's knows something to smile at written as readable as the title of a small book.

MB gave Goodra the curious raised-eyebrow before looking down back at her son, smiling gently while agreeing with his request. "Sure, hon, I think I can make us that, if we all pitch in."

Tim nodded, so did Rhys, already excited to not only taste that delicious stew once again, but also to hang around with some of his favorite people in the world.

* * *

Despite their domestic partnership she shared with Rhys, it was never as if his relationship with his parents was highly strained, far from it in actuality, as she was in the kitchen area cleaning up after dinner she could overhear Rhys speaking to his parents via an Internet-video chat on his laptop. He would call at least once a week, trying to keep his relationship with them strong. As much as he doesn't mind living so far away with his friend, he liked to be on good terms with them, he loved them like any child still would do, calling to speak to them if just for only common or uninteresting matters.

"Yes, yes, yes, mom." Rhys said as he knelt on the floor, the laptop propped up on a chair as he looked at the small screen in front of him, seeing the shared video of his two parents touching cheek to cheek as they both were _way_ closer to the webcam than they needed to be. Honestly it was if they were competing to be in frame, Goodra would silently think.

"Everything's going great at work, I don't why you looked so worried when I mentioned my job."

"Sweetie please." Goodra could overhear his mom's motherly voice tune in. "You know we love you, but you gotta not try to lie to me, so tell us what's going wrong."

"Told you she would know everything is not going great." Goodra added from across the room as she didn't look around to Rhys, washing the bowls from today's lunch, letting a grin creep on her face when she heard him groan at her comment.

"Look, nothing's wrong at all, it's just...at the moment you see..."

"Those bullies aren't giving you any hassle again, are they." The more gruff, deeper voice of Rhy's father spoke up this time. Compared to his mother's more generally laid back attitude, his father was more on the overprotective side, but also the kind of guy who acts tough but broke down in tears the first time his own son was moving away. Funny, to her, when she looks at the two she is reminded of how much Rhys looks like his father, with his rugged jaw, but with his mother's soft eyes.

"No dad they are not-"

"I told you to take some self-defense classes." His father butted in.

"That isn't an issue here-"

"There aren't gonna back away unless you fight back. I told you, just stand up for yourself and-"

"That's not the problem dad!" He groaned so loudly he nearly was thrown backwards by his own violation, wasn't the first time his father went off on his own interpreting tirade, and Goodra was no stranger to listening to herself. "Is just that the problem is they putting up some new computer system at work and I'm having trouble understanding."

"...Oh, is that all." His father rolled his eyes. "You had me worrying over nothing." He shook his head, moving off the frame to go on his adventure while his mother stayed on the chat.

"_Anyway_, beside this, how are things at home? Hope you're not given Goodra too much trouble." She waved her fingers at him, causing him to go wide-eyed in response.

"What, no. I'm not trying to make life hard for her on purpose. Why would you suggest that?"

"I'm just saying how Goodra does all the cooking and cleaning, you could do some yourself sometimes, you know. I swear Goodra, you act as his housewife more often than not. He could learn some lessons from you." She spoke to the Goodra standing a little out of frame, who snorted in response, hollowing when Rhys let out an "Ugh" in return.

"I garden. I grow herbs for our dinner. Therefore, I help with her cooking." The exasperated human said, not at all happy with this grilling.

"Well she could at least teach you how to make a salad at least. From where I'm standing you couldn't lose to eat a few more every now and again-"

"Ok, bye mom, bye, love you, say I love you to do for me, bye-" His words came quickly before turning the video-chat off, his mom blinking out existence on the laptop as Rhys pulled up the machine with him as he stood up, taking it with him as he walked off past the Goodra, the Pokemon hearing him mumble "I've got a job, is that not enough." as he walked off to his bedroom. The female of them shook her head in response, knowing full well how badly his parents pestered him, even when they have the best intentions.

"A housewife." Goodra said to no-one but herself as she put away the last of the cooking utensils. "If only..."

With the smallest creak Rhy's bedroom door closed behind him, the human making sure it was fully shut before he sat down on his bed before opening up a web page and began to type into the search bar, not having to write very much as the browser before the site was quickly available to click on. Rhys gave a quick glance to the door before he logged into the site, typing in his password as he clicked enter, smiling a little when he was taken to the entirety of the site.

"PokeHuman." It was named, an online forum where Pokemon and Humans can speak freely about their desires for one another, for either their love or lust manner, and was seen as a safe haven for those that wish to discuss their private matters that otherwise might not be bold enough to shout out to the world. Despite how open the idea is nowadays, Pokemon and humans having romantic feelings for one another is still seen as disgusting by some; with problems ranging from being disowned by their family to being attacked with physical violence, in some rare, but completely true cases. To many, this was the safest they could feel comfortable talking about their attractions, with some that ranged from simple interests, curious with what being with one would be like, to those like Rhys, who knows they have an undeniable longing for the females of the Pokemon variety, to the point it gives him concern, on whether it was acceptable from him to long for them in such a way.

It was thankful that there are happy couples on this site that can freely talk about their own experience with love; from a Greninja with his human mate, a lovely Persian and her human mate, and even a cute Nidoqueen with her human, who have several children in the picture. It was photo's of these that helped Rhys to think he was not alone with his situation, seeing the happy couples helped alleviate his mind and letting him dream that this is what he could have one day.

And to his own surprise, not only did he have a notification on his page, but it was from one that was quite popular on the site to boot, for reasons he knew exactly why.

**Sally1017** was her username, and the user in question was a Salazzle, a poster who runs her very own blog. It was never hard to see why she was so prominent on first glance; her user picture showed a very seductive Poison/Fire type wearing a tightly wrapped set of ebony lingerie in a very alluring, but in Rhys own statement tasteful manner, as no doubt many such as him saw the picture as very..._captivating_, to say the least. Even the funny quote underneath with "Finding a fitting thong when you have a tail is an exercise in frustration. LOL." did not hurt others from realizing their own attraction to her, or even Pokemon in general. However, this alone was not what she was popular for, as the Salazzle in question was better known for her post about her own human husband, for how happy they were, they ongoing day-to-day life, and her common encouragement and tips for others. And despite her teasing nature, the Toxic Lizard having no hassle showing off her form for others, it was clear she was completely devoted to her human mate, and she has made it abundantly clear only _her_ human will ever see her explicit goods.

It was for this nature that Rhys was shocked to see a reply had come for this Salazzle. With how popular she was, he was sure that him posting his own problems would have gotten lost in the crowd, believing himself to be so pitiful that one beloved as her wouldn't even see his reply. That, and the ongoing fear moments after posting his note to her that he had said too much, said anything so embarrassing she would not dare to even speak back so much as words of hate for him to digest.

Yet, there under that little letter symbol was the reply, a tiny **1** lined over letting him know that indeed, she replied to him. Another glance up from the laptop to make sure nobody else was peeping on him, and Rhys immediately clicked on without hesitation, watching the text pop up in front of him as he read it out thoroughly in his head:

_Dear Rhysxxx88_

_Thank you for sending in your lovely message to me, I thoroughly was engaged with thinking over how best to respond to you. Now no, it is not strange for you to think it's weird to be attracted to Pokemon, nor is it either bizarre or wrong for you to be. Attraction is not your fault, and moreso, nor is it your fault if you find yourself having desires for us Pokemon. People are very different from one another, different hair, skin colour and personality, taste and hobbies, and though a Pokemon is not a human, we still are intelligent beings with interests and desires of our own, with some of those desires involving humans as well. Love is a special thing, and if it means loving someone will cross borders never thought possible, than by all means doesn't that make it sound all the more beautiful._

_In regard to you thinking you're so different to other people, well I know many wonderful people with those spectrum of conditions, and many of those have benefited from a Pokemon partner, and not just in the romantic sense, but the fact that are able to understand certain things better than humans. I can see where your frustration comes from, it must be horrible to be called retarded and be treated as immature because of your condition, but I can assure that means you are no less a human than anyone else, and you certainly deserve to have your desires treated as normal as the rest. If anything, you deserve more than those immature brats who insult you._

_Now, in regards to the one you said you specifically pine after, well I can say after everything you've said about her then I can see why you've fallen for her. Us Pokemon ladies are beautiful in our own rights, and a species such as a Goodra are no different. I have read a bunch of stuff in regards to many kinds of Pokemon as mates, and Goodra's are very ideal to keep as one; they are gentle, cuddly and tender, but also highly protective, and a major caveat is they mate for life, so you can't become their mate and just break it off after. They can quite literally pine away until they die. Also, you do need to mind the goo, though, from what I have already read you seem to enjoy that part of her quite well. ;D_

_I don't know if the lady you like feels the same way back, but that doesn't stand to reason for telling her. As a Pokemon lady, she is far more understanding, and your best shot is to simply be honest with her, be honest with your feelings and lay it all out flat for her to see. Even if she can't reciprocate, at least you've had a weight lifted off your chest, and more so, she will be kind and sweet enough to let you down gently, she won't laugh or mock you, nor will she stop caring for you, no matter won't she will never leave you no matter what happens. And if it helps at all, I have replied to a Goodra lady before who pines for a human trainer such as you, so if anything that stands as a sign that you two might be more meant for each other than first thought._

_You are unique and incredible in your own right. Don't let others tell you otherwise, and definitely do not put yourself down. You are a special man, especially if the lady you love cares you back. Remember; if she's given you a reason for falling for her, then that must mean she is a very precious lady in all rights of the word._

As the last words were being read, droplets were suddenly falling on his keyboards, small tears were dropping down his cheeks and onto the laptop as Rhys finished the last word from the message. A soft smile adorned his wet cheeks as he snorted in an inhale through his stuffy nose. He could not hope to try to stop those darn tears from being made, all he could do was wipe them away on his sleeve, not caring for it getting dampened in the process as he slowly began to type out a reply.

It was short, simple, and at the moment he was not able to conduct a more complex concoction of sentences to reply to each statement she has written out for him, but to him all he needed to type back was something a lady like her would enjoy, no need to beat around the bush as Rhys replied with nothing more than a simple:

_Dear Sally1017_

_Thank you. :)_

* * *

When the human is away, the Rattata will play. Or a Goodra will at least. With Rhys at work, she was free to enjoy herself with cleaning up around the apartment. Though she could do this with him being here, now that he was not she was free to clean with the addition of singing and dancing all around the house as she did so, letting herself boogie without fear of being embarrassed by someone watching her. Goodra was not an easily flustered woman by any means, being rarely shy about matters that were adult in nature, but even she could feel a little silly doing her own things, and dancing like a fusion of all Oricorio forms transformed into one entity that also weighed over 300 pounds with a booty that could rock a nation was not something she would like others to see without good reason.

But when alone, knowing she'd be for hours she has no qualms about doing a little jig with her housework, fluffing his pillows while she whispered out a charming jingle and dusting his desk was spray polish, she absentmindedly went about her work without a care, having the time of her life as she danced on the spot, and getting so into the music she was spurting out her own mouth she couldn't help but do a little twirl in place in Rhy's bedroom. Yet in doing so her fingers relaxed too much for her grip to hold the can of polish in place and accidentally let the metal clang to the floor and roll under his bed.

Goodra tutted to no one but herself as she reprimanded her hand for not taking a strong enough hold onto the can. But with a smile and a shrug she bent down on the floor and looked under Rhy's bed, spotting the can easily as she made a grab to the can sitting harmlessly by itself.

But as she pulled it out just before she could stand back the Pokemon had noticed something new underneath the small space under the bed. What seemed like a stack of magazines sitting tightly out of sight. She blinked, giving a little wonder what those could be as her mind came up with nothing, never before had she seen such a large collection of magazines, more so never seen him read any of this regard. Her curiosity peaked, Goodra reached over and grabbed the top paper from the pile and pulled it out into the sunlight as she read aloud the title.

"**Play-mon**

**Ms. Bootyful special issue - Pokemon with the booty to back it all up!**"

Again, she blinked at the magazine in front of her as she looked at the front of the magazine. Without even having to turn a page she could spot exactly what this was - Pokemon of different kinds, sizes and type littered the page, all dressed in either revealing lingerie, or nothing at all, with the only thing stopped her from seeing anything blatantly explicit was little pop-ups acting as censors to the unambiguous magazine she held in her hand.

This is a pornographic book, a pornographic book focused entirely on female Pokemon. A pornographic that had been brought, collected and hidden away underneath his own bed out of prying eyes like her own.

Calmly, she smiled at the magazine in her fingers, shaking her head and thinks over how perfectly natural it was. If Rhys was here to see this, she knew she would say it's nothing to be ashamed of and leave it at that, and refused to talk about it any further. If anything a part of her was excited to learn he was into Pokemon in _that _way, a little happy to know he was able to find Pokemon as tantalizing as human woman.

Her eyes managed to catch one dog eared page propped up along the magazine's line, her curiosity still not yet satiated, she opened up the magazine in her hands wide and looked to spread in front of her - A large doubled page dedicated for a photo of a Mudsdale mare from behind; her thick trunk of a behind in full view for her, or any reader to see as the saucy Pokemon was giving a naught wink to the camera.

As silly as it seems to think, Goodra inwardly grinned at the image - not down to her liking the explicit photo, but due to her now realizing that Rhys happens to like females with a larger rear. Closing the magazine, she simply reached back under the bed and placed the booklet on top of the pile as neatly as she could. "It's nobody's business but your own." She said aloud, knowing that despite the realization of what she now knows of Rhy's adult side, it was none of her business to bring it up, nothing wrong with keeping some saucy material under his bed, most his age are likely to wonder about such things, especially a virgin like Rhys, as rude that may seem, it was the undeniable truth about him.

She stood back up, grabbing her polish can along the way as focused her attention away from that, no more thoughts needed to be spoken about it. With that said, when she spotted her reflection Rhys' bedroom mirror she could not help but admire her own physical form: She was not slender at all, as is perfectly common for her species, slender neck she may have, her lower portion was all thick and heavy, yet she never saw herself as fat, more squishy with a lot of love to give. Looking at her reflection she couldn't help but give her bare bottom a shake, letting her thighs jiggly about, and then with a perfectly flat hand gave a thick and audible smack to her posterior, letting the sound echo in the room as she winked at the mirror in admiration of the pretty Pokemon before her.

She held her hands to her mouth as she giggled cutely, feeling zero shame of how proud she looked. And striking a pose in the mirror, still giggling, she lightly wondered if she should try herself out for the next special issue of **Ms. Bootyful**.

* * *

As the day was slowing down, dusk was forthcoming with what might not be too long and

Goodra was pleasantly cleaning the bathroom mirror held on the bathroom's medicine cabinet, removing those awful smudges from the glass as she could see her own cute face smiling back at her as she wiped along the mirror. She let a tongue fall out to mock her own reflection as she grinned at her own immature actions with childish cheer.

She rolled her eyes at herself as she opened up the cabinet checking the toothpaste level as she made sure everything was in place; the brushes were cleaned, mouthwash was not empty as she checked all was right for Rhys to be happy.

But just when all seemed fine, Goodra inches away from closing the cabinet she stopped short when something managed to pique her concern. Slowly letting the cabinet slide back open, the hinges giving off tiny rusting groans as it creaked free for Goodra to spy a single, unopened small bottle sitting almost stealthily in a corner. Her eyes narrowed as she reached over and took it out, turning it around in her fingers so she could examine the label written over it.

She knew there were pills inside the closed off bottle of medicine, but she looked at it like it was a deadly incurable poison she held in her grasp, one that wafted out fumes that made her sadly remember the less...gentle moments in Rhys younger days. Back all those years ago, Rhy's had to take medication to help with his condition, however, it didn't really help him lessen his louder aspects in the long run, instead all it did was make him sluggish and lethargic, zombish in a word. She never liked it way back when, and she still has resent for the medicine even know. Looking at the bottle, she felt thankful that he has never needed it in years, and has changed his life away from that.

With a tiny "humph" escaping her lips she placed the little pill bottle back into the cabinet and closed the door behind it, leaving in to wallow in the darkness for as many years longer as she looked to the face of herself reflecting off the glass.

She has come a long way, not just physically but mentally, as caring as she was even when younger, she was undeniably more brash and forceful with Rhys, almost at times forgetting what he could be like. Now, she knew she was far more understanding and patient with Rhys, more gentle with how she treated him. She liked how she has grown into such a caring woman, so loving towards her human, and quite dazzling on the eyes, if she could say so herself. And as for Rhys…

"Aaaargh!" A vocal cry echoed from outside the bathroom, the deeper tone wailed out a scream of anguish as Goodra almost jumped up in shock at hearing the howl coming from inside the apartment itself. She knew instantly who made that screech, not being the first time she heard the originator make such a call, but why she didn't know nor did she give time to ponder as she immediately vaulted to the door, seeing the human she adores so much trembling feebly on the ground in the living room, crouched over and whispering words of grief in quick succession that were being spoken without coherent sentences. Tears trembled down his cheeks, and for the first time in years, his hands were beating at his own head!

Goodra almost made a dive for him, sprinting to him without care for how loud her footsteps were alerting her neighbours of her advance to him as Rhys was only able to spot a flash of pale purple when he looked her way just before the Pokemon enveloped the human in her arms and pulled his whole body to her. She held his arms in place with hers, keeping them still, wedged between her body and his own as she gently rocked him in place. But this only partly diluted his woes as she kept him steady, hearing him make brief sentences over him forgetting to water the plants, having only realized it too late and now he's behind schedule with caring for them, and now they won't survive now that he will water them too late. She listened to his words as she continued to mitigate his troubles, nuzzling his hair with her chin while he babbled along. She tried soothing him, hushing him as his tears soaked into her chest, but he still broke down in her arms, Goodra plainly worried over him as it hasn't gotten this bad in years.

It was only when she heard him actively to apologize to her that nearly made her break down herself, Rhys mumbling out in a remorseful tone about being so broken, and how he wished to just be normal, not be so _ugly_ when compared to other people. Goodra refused to let him say another word as she firmly pulled his body to her, not letting him say another word as she gave kisses to his cheek, nuzzling him and holding him securely in her arms.

"Shh shh shh..." She stroked his hair tentatively as she fought against him speaking any more. "You are not broken, Rhys, please do not think you should ever see yourself that way." Her shushes were uttered like little lulls as it seemed to have a cooling effect on the still trembling human. She pulled back, grasping his cheeks with her hands as she kneeled down to Rhy's eye level and look him firmly in the eyes. But not with authority in shine, instead they shone with the tenderness he knew she always brought him.

"You are beautiful." Her words were said in a hushed tone but the volume they carried were as loud as any engine's roar as he stood their shock, frozen in place upon hearing her call him something like that. "You're not problematic or troublesome, you are a beautiful human being Rhys. You're kind, you listen, you help me when you can, soft-spoken and not to mention gentle, you are also inspired, artistic, intelligent, pleasant to look at, with your sweet smile, cute hair and adorable eyes, but more so you're pleasant to be around, and there's nobody in this world I'd rather have by my side than you." Before she even finished what she was saying tears were streaming down his face, his eyes flooding, and Goodra quickly wiped away those dripping down his face with her thumbs, pulling him close and hugging him again, but for the first time Rhys reciprocated this as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself close to her as the apartment was allowed to grow silent for the first time in moments.

She let the minutes roll by, staying still in that exact position until she could feel his trembles cease, his eyes produce no more tears and the warmth of her body soothe him until his frantic moments desist. By the time she knew he was fine again, she relented the hug, nuzzling his cheek on the back as she still kept a firm but gentle hold on him, looking at him with eyes as soft as herself. Sweetly, in that mellow tone of hers she calmly spoke "Come. Then let's go for a nice walk in the woods."

Though she never asked him to Rhys compiled without a word, making no qualms as she affably held his hand to lead him away, putting on her sun hat while she handed him his jacket the two stayed in silence even when they were out the door.

The forest was a place Goodra knew Rhys loved being in, away from others yet so surrounded by an open space always soothed Rhys's troubled soul. She never really needed to think over why, though, as being outside like this was so relaxing to her as well, surrounded by tall deciduous trees, pine and evergreen sprinkled here and there, spotting wild, yet tame Pokemon every new minute, the quiet nature was something she felt both wouldn't mind getting lost in, metaphorically speaking. Even as they tread ground in those wondrous place, neither made a peep of noise the entire time; when walking across the river and through the meadow neither spoke a word, and Goodra, while worried over him, was very carefully with him, watching him closely and making sure the human was never given a reason to be started off again. Though she stopped holding his hand she still kept right by his side as if still a fact, smiling when she saw him begin to loosen up during the walk. Shoulder lowered and face become curios to his environs, Goodra allowed the hush of noise to take them over.

Their peacefulness was only broken by the sight and sound of the trains running nearby, the two stopping their walk by the river so they could watch the transport roll on by. As he looked on, Rhys let his mind happily think over the times his parents came to visit via the railway, the two many times have came over to talk and enjoy being in their sons company. A tiny smile had unknowingly being drawn as he watched the train disappear once again, riding behind the trees, past the mountains and rocky hills, and when the last remnants of it's engine's roar can no longer be heard did the pair restart their trek once again.

"You know...Rhys..." Her voice softly speaking up, covering up the silence that only the babbling of the river or the wind through the trees was able to cut through. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for making me this sun hat." He looked to her, seeing her play around with the rims of the woven headwear.

"You have thanked me." He said suspiciously, eyeing her with a raised brow. "Multiple times in fact."

"But not lately." She winked at him before he faced forward, no longer putting his attention on the confusing Pokemon. "Thank you, Rhys." She said cutely, and with his cheek exposed she leaned down and gave a sudden peck on his face as she looked straight on just like him, not at all seeing the deep blushing on his face, nor the embarrassed smile he wore as his hand covered his reddening cheek.

There was a pleasant air about them both as they walked back into the apartment complex, they both were so deathly silent it almost seemed to hold melancholic intent, but neither felt any kind of anguish at the moment, no cause for sorrow, just mild happiness that can only come about by taking things slow in life, enough for little more than an hour.

Their silence was sharply taken when a creaking door opened not too far from the two walking up the stairs of the building, both taking a turn and hearing the creaks of old wheels come out before the wheelchair that followed, not that either was truly surprised to see an old wheelchair come out carrying an even older man on its seat.

"Do you want me to call the elevator, Frank?" Rhys asked casually to the man as he appeared out the door. The old man named Frank stared at him those large round glasses he needs, while he wrinkled face made him look to be in his seventies at least, the cocky, nearly smug smile he wore gave him the spire of a man still in his twenties. It was perhaps for this reason that Rhys had managed to take a shine to, as Frank was among the few Rhys could hold normal conversations with.

"That old birdcage? That's for old people." He replied in his usual jovial manner, his brash nature still shone even in old age, and his presumptuous attitude made both Rhys and Goodra only rolled their eyes at his antics. "I'll take the stairs."

"I think the chair lift is out though." Rhys stated to him matter-of-factly, but the old codger only brushed past him to the lower stairs like his comment didn't even register in that aged brain of his. "And just where is the fun in that? Tallyho!" With reckless abandon Frank pushed his wheels forward and his chair barreled down the stairs with a full frontal charge. The sight gave Rhys rise to cover his eyes from seeing him drop downwards, even when the sounds of clattering metal upon steps were being drowned out by the laughter of this OAP.

It took seconds for Rhys to pry his fingers open to allow him to see out, where he was facing forward he could only the bare stairs in front of him, blinking, confused as he heard jovial laughter come out from down below. Through all this Goodra barely budged an inch, somehow not surprised by what she saw. She knew him enough by now to believe he would do any of these outlandish kinds of things; honestly, if she saw him ride past her window with rockets strapped to his chair she'd doubt she would do much more than shrug and consider it normal for Frank.

"Wait, how is he going to get back up the stairs?" Rhys asked her, still a little bewildered by the older man's actions.

"Well, I know he has mountain climber's ropes..." She trailed her words, Rhys looking at the Pokemon with a baffled glance, only for him to snort out his nose a second later, the full force of what her sentence had carried gave his mind images to what she would mean, and seconds after did his snort turn into full on laughter, the sounds of this human being happy were like a melodic tune in her ears, and she joined him, quickly having the two be in a laughing fit in the middle of the stairway, not caring at all who see them.

When they finally managed to calm down and make their way back to the front door of their own shared apartment, Rhys stopped short of coming to stand behind her, a small inkling of thought in his mind has gave way for him not to cross this threshold, as going past that will mean Goodra and him would finally be alone, not outdoors or with others, but in the apartment only they two had access to. For the first time in his life, the idea of being home alone with Goodra was not something he could fully except, just all previous moments of their lives, and along came thoughts he heard others told before, from friends to strangers on the internet. Goodra, this big, amazing woman was always by his side, but somehow he felt coming back with these thoughts buzzing around his heard would push him away from. And that was something he refused to let ever happen.

"Say, Goodra..." His voice was trailing off, but the Pokemon still caught onto his call to him as she looked backed at the man, who was trying his hardest to not to fidget in place. "Do you want a drink, at all? I'm just going out to get a soda for myself."

The Pokemon gave him a blank stare, blinked for a single moment before letting her body relax as she opened up the apartment door. "Thank you, Rhys, but I'm fine thank you. You don't need to get me anything." She pulled herself to him to give him a chaste hug on his shoulders. "Be back soon, I'm going to start dinner in a bit." He nodded, Goodra having her soft smile be ever present as she walked into the apartment.

She wanted to follow, she really didn't want to leave him by his lonesome, but she knew better than forcing herself by his side everyday. Despite all that went on earlier, she knew not to baby him, not to treat him like a child, she does and always will see im as an adult, and if he decided he wants to get something by the shops by himself, she would let him. His own choice, she will not demand otherwise.

The sounds of cluncking boots echoed around the tight stairways as Rhys made his way down, he kept his hands in his pockets and his head looking forward as his mind was being jumbled over by all the thoughts racing around his mind, back and forth they went, hardly able to form a comprehensible idea as if two equal sides were pushing onto each other like a game of tug-of-war, refusing to budge an inch either way.

"Hey, young feller. What's nibblin' yer socks?" That aged voice halted him from taking the next few steps outside as a spirited tone called to him from before the doorway. He didn't have to look backwards to know it was Frank speaking out to him, though he did so all the same to look down to the wheelchair-bound gentleman. "Don't try to hide if from me, I did'na live through a great war to not know when somethin's a bit buggery in me own friend's 'ead."

Rhys looked away, a little embarrassed about telling anyone his thoughts, even a friend like Frank. Still, though, he knew nothing can be gained by keeping silent, and at the very least the last piece of advice he was given moved far much more than anything he could have expected, even wished for. "Well..it's just...you see Goodra..." His mouth felt dry, lips quivering as he tried to open up about himself, yet even as much as Rhys liked to think of Frank like a grandpa, the nearest thing he ever had to one, there was something about explaining his own interests to others that made him feel silly, even when he wished for it not to be true.

"Ah, yer lady friend, eh?" Rhys stared at the older man as he gave the younger of the two a genuine smile. "I see what this is now." He nodded, letting his withered brain take it all in as Rhys just stood there in slight shock.

"Listen chum, don't be afraid to say what's inside. Live everyday like ya were dyin', so live it all!" Rhys smiled at a bit, his words slowing melting away the heavy thoughts that were weighing him down.

"There's not just that but..." Rhys injected in. "Me...Frank...just what's exactly wrong with me?" The old man just scoffed at Rhy's own question, tittering a little as he rolled around in his chair. "Nothin'! Somethin' wrong with everybody else!" He laughed aloud pushing his wheelchair forward as he rolled passed the younger male, Frank stopping his wheelchair short of the front door only to leave off one extra remark, with his back to the fellow he waved a finger out for him. "Jus know that Goodra is the nicest lass I ever did meet. I'm sure she cares for you back, more than you think." He wheeled himself outside, Rhys left on his own with nothing more than his thoughts now, his mind mulling over everything he has now. Head a-buzzing he exhaled aloud as he looked straight forward.

"Goodra likes Peach Ice Tea." He spoke to nobody as he began to head out the door. "I should get her some."

Resting down on the couch, grape soda in hand, Rhys listened to his friend fumble around in the kitchen, looking over what ingredients they had left to make for their tea as as Rhys straightening himself, brushing his shirt down and throwing any loose hairs from his face he called her over to him. Placing all she had down, the Pokemon stalked herself to him as he silently asked her to sit on the couch next to him.

"Is there something the matter Rhys?" She asked him in that saccharine tone she naturally always had. He could feel the settee move when Goodra's weight was added to it, not that he could see, feeling cowardice for not looking at her, see only the bottle of ice tea be placed onto the coffee table. But he knew he wanted to, Goodra was in every respect a pretty woman, too much about her he liked for him to list it down, but definitely above all was her lovely smile. He felt he didn't deserve to see it, at least, not yet.

"I was wondering..." Still unable to see her, he instead turned his focus onto the photo's sitting across from him on the table, showing still memories of himself and her, through stages of their lives together. "Have you...ever considered getting a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" She repeated, knocking her head to the side. "Ohh, you mean a mate." She swallowed, not that he would have noticed as she was silently taken quite back by his sudden question. "I...can't say I have any desire to find any new male in my life. Besides, I think the time I have being around you is enough male in my life."

"But how can you handle it, then?" His words came out loud as he looked her way, but his expression did not soften his shout as Goodra swore he looked to be on the verge of tears. "How can you handle having to care for an adult like me? How can you handle when I breakdown in a crowd, when I scream and shout like a toddler having a tantrum? How can you live with the fact that you have to be with someone who's problems are weighing you down constantly each and every day-" A finger traced itself over and held over Rhys's mouth, shushing him up immediately as Goodra shook her head for him, using her other hand to stroke over his hair.

"I do all that because I care for you, Rhys. All people have problems, not just you, and you shouldn't focus on just the negatives about you. Instead, think about the positives of yourself, and keep those thoughts in your heart to remind yourself you are a good person like any other." He looked away again, a little bit happier, but again he felt not deserving of her smile.

"...I know you care for me. We are friends, I never doubted that. But I worry...everyday I think to myself how I can screw it up, how I can drive you off, and I...I don't think I can handle that. I don't want you in my life, just because I need a safety blanket I can fall back on, I don't want someone around who just cooks and cleans for me, I only want you in my life because Goodra I..." Tears were welling up in his ears, cheeks were warming and the female beside him grew worried over his disheveling appearance.

"I feel like I'm stealing a wonderful future from you. That you could find a male Goodra, have children, a male who is normal, unlike me. There might be a life out there for you to take and live happily, and...Goodra...you mean the world to me. If that chance ever happened, I will want to let you go, if that meant you can be happy...and I will...I will..." The tears were coming down like a broken dam, his face flushed as his mouth started to babble out incomprehensible stutters, and the woman he was talking, who tried to hold herself back for his sake, could not stay still any longer as she hugged the human greatly in her arms, rocking him gently in her strong arms and kissing the top of his head as she sweetly as ever told him in her hushed tone:

"No, honey. No, no." She slowly began to realize the extent of his words, the reasoning behind them, what he has been alluding to through his words and why he wanted her to know them. She stroked his hair, feeling her soft hands meet the rougher fibers before she gripped the back of his head, all the while she rocked him in place and gave him time to calm down in his own time.

"Rhys?" She whispered moments later, hearing the bursting dams there were his eyes start to settle, and pulling back a little she made sure he was looking to her. "Rhys, my sweet wonderful little friend. You are the light in my life, my treasure. Your smile and laugh is my sunshine, and your tears are my rain. You are my all, and I love you . . . more than you can know."

"You...for real you..." He stammered out, in a grand shock for what she just told him.

"Yes, Rhys, I know what you're want to ask me, and yes, as I not only understand your feelings, but I reciprocate them all the same. I want to be more than friends with you, Rhys."

Tears were slowly running down his face again, but now from any cause of sorrow, and hugging her tightly he still looked up at her as he pulled the words out his mouth with: "...I want to be more than friends with you too, Goodra." He said, seeing that soft smile she adores like jewelry light up his heart. "I am just so worried that I will screw it up and hurt you, I'll ruin the friendship we already have; and I don't think I can handle that, I think it'll break me, forcing you out of my life and-" She cooed to him, stroking along his head and left a tiny kiss on his cheek. "I always have, and always WILL love you. Nothing will ever change that, nothing could ever destroy our friendship. Ever." She rocked him again, his emotions no longer weeping out as Rhys let himself get lost in this warm sensation she was given. A little thought reined his mind, recalled from all the way back on the forum: "The best base for being lovers is to be friends first." And they have been friends for a long time.

"...I am your treasure, am I?" He spoke out after a few silent moments later. She pulled him away a little, seeing the small grin he was adorning on his face like a statement.

"Of course! What kind of dragon would I be, without a Treasure to guard?" He snorted at the comment, snickering to himself as he ignored the swelling of his eyes, not seeing how red they were as his spirits died down. The message she had given, the reciprocation of his confession, it made him feel a natural high, but now, when it was all done...he felt stuck at something. Like he was put in a rut without any knowledge of where to go.

"Now what do we do?" He asked unsurely, looking around the room as if something would tell him what was to come next.

"_Now_, I make us dinner. I haven't agreed yet to what I am making."

"No I mean, with us? Shouldn't there be candles, or a warm atmosphere of any kind? Aren't we supposed to run to each other and yell out we love each other in the rain? Isn't something...big, major supposed to come next?" Goodra gave him a stare, with a few good blinks to follow as her mind was taking it's time to understand what he was meaning.

She laughed just a moment later. "Oh, honey, romance isn't all about big confessions at incredible moments like on TV. Sometimes it really does just boil down to simply acknowledging we want each other. Remember I have loved you, and I have for many years, in the same way you love me. Our love is just evolving over time, as it has all our lives. It doesn't need anything big to happen, just two people who love each other dearly." She leaned forward, and for the first time she captured her first lip-to-lip kiss with him. It was brief, short, even a little chaste, but it made his heart flutter all the same. She could do more, she knew she could do more, but she would never push anything to a higher degree with him, especially so early in their newfound relationship. For now, a small kiss was all she really wanted.

Then she stood up, leaving the human on his lonesome on the couch as she moved away back to the kitchen and to the ingredients still left out. "Now, back on to the previous subject, and think we have some sauces I need to use up, so maybe something with rice...hmmm I think I know some spices that could make it better."

"Goodra?" He called, standing up from the sofa as the Pokemon gave a glance to the nervous looking male. "Would you mind if I...help you cook?"

* * *

After a small supper, the two sitting and laughing with each other like little had really changed, Goodra agreed with Rhys about dunking their butts onto the couch to relax themselves from their hearty meal, with Rhys giving out a sigh of relief as his stomach felt, not full but...fulfilled. He could feel the couch shift when Goodra added to the number of people sitting on it, the female taking a seat right next to him as Rhys faced himself forward. He was just about to pick up the remote, hoping to get some quality time sitting silently with his favorite female, but his fingers lingered as his focused turned away from the device and to the set of photos framed on the table.

Picking the nearest one up, he pulled it to him as Goodra strained her neck a little to see the small framed photo in his hands. She giggled a little as she realized what the photo was of: as in the frame was a smiling picture of a much younger Miles holding a tiny Goomy in his happy arms.

"I remember that day really well." Rhys trailed off as he looked squarely on the frame in his hands. "I could not believe for years my parents would get me a Pokemon not just as a present but to help me with my condition. I never would have realized back then she'd grow up to become the most important person in my life." Goodra smiled sweetly as him, nuzzling him affectionately with her prehensile horns as she reached a hand over to trace fingers over the old photo, understanding right now when this picture was taken; right back all those years when the two just met. That day was more than just special, it was an important turning point in both their lives.

"And I never myself would have known that would be the most important day of my life as well, nor the one I was given for would turn out to be the one I'd fully fall for." Her horns kept licking at his head, strafing through his hair as Rhys gave off no cause of alarm from her touches. For seconds instead he stared almost longingly at the frame, silently taking in the innocent picture as the memories were coming back to him.

He placed it back down in its original spot, but he did not forget what he had seen as he looked along the various photos lined up. They were quite a few, all were from years ago when they were both little tyke's, with the pair in almost every shot. Seeing these pictures brought back all those old memories of his, of both joyous occasion of old and humorous look backs, such as one picture of both Goomy and young Rhys running to each other with tears in their eyes.

"Do you remember, long ago, whenever we were apart for too long."

Goodra chuckled as she inched herself a little closer to the speaking human. "Oh yes, we used to bawl our little eyes out. Even when I was brought by your parents to help you, I was usually just as bad as you in that regard."

"I can still remember when you got sick..." Rhys was struggling to continue his sentence through the laughter. "And you had to be taken to the Pokemon center without me. I swear, I think that was the worst panic attack I've ever had."

"I don't think my meltdown was any much better, either." She snickered, both having trouble stopping themselves from their hollowing as they let themselves devolve into such a state. By the time they were done, Rhys had himself a good look over the frames; one with him on his birthday, sporting a big grin, toothy, if not for his front teeth missing, another with both him and Sliggoo on swings. There was something quite relaxing looking over old memories, thinking over how times had changed, how is life has gone and who he gets to spend it with…

Goodra. She was meanwhile focusing her attention on just one picture. Sitting innocuously by itself, she reached forward and picked up the photo as she looked it over in greater detail. The only picture here that doesn't show the pair in frame was a simple photo showing little Rhys giving food to a wild Pokemon, no doubt taken by his mother. Rhys was always a sweet, kind young man, from child to now, he never had lost that generous, tender side of him. Wild Pokemon had always loved him, as if they could sense his special allure, his gentle nature.

Rhys saw her face, it almost looked to be melting from the sight, and that isn't in due part from the fact her body is coated in a layer of slime. He saw what photo she was looking at, him being a tiny darling to a small Pokemon, from the touches of her horns on him he could tell she was very happy with what she was thinking of. It gave him a little food for thought, these pictures of him so long ago, an age when the two hadn't developed those special feelings for one another…

"When do you think it happened?" He asked aloud as he sunk into the couch. "Us, I mean. That is to ask...when did we start to develop feelings for one another?" Goodra focus shifted off that frame now, even as he spoke her eyes never tittered away from the picture, until that question gave room for Goodra to think on that subject herself. She placed the frame back down, letting her hands be free for her to tap on her nose as a form to let herself mull over his words.

"You know, I cannot say I'm entirely sure?" She shrugged after a few moments of sitting in silence. "I cannot say there was one big event that led me to have feelings for you, you were always so kind even when young, so there was never one true starting point. I have known I loved you for years, but differentiating the love I felt for you between being lovers and being support Pokemon is something I find difficult to separate. Most likely it started to develop when you hit puberty, when you stopped being a child and became a teenager with new impulses and desires, and I, for as long as I was with you, just copied you along, as I too was going through such a process myself." She grabbed her drink left on the table and gulped the rest down her throat in one big swoop before she carried on. "That said, when you hit puberty I myself had evolved into a Sliggoo around that time, and gotten older with new interests myself, so there really was no big change, at least not for me. Feelings are a very complicated matter, that differs between everyone, so anyone knows really."

He listened, heard every word as he mulled over his new thoughts. The silence rained for just a moment as he relaxed in the sofa and looked up to the ceiling. "I think I might now..." His words trailed but no less was not lethargic as Goodra gave him a surprised glance, he could see it as he looked her way before explaining himself. "Do you remember; from a good few years ago when a bunch of bullies were picking on me? You were still only a Sliggoo back then, but that didn't stop you from protecting me with all you could. You even defended me by hitting one of the bullies into the fountain, I still laugh at that to this day, actually." He coughed out a single snicker before he continued on with his rambling. "I'm not completely sure about this, but ever since that day I had always...I dunno, looked at you differently. Thought about you in ways I never thought of before. Wasn't anything...you know..." His eyes flickered away as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "...sexual-in nature, but from that day onwards I always saw you as something else. I couldn't tell what it was, if anything it was just appreciation form looking up to you, thankful to have you around, but maybe, maybe it was then I grew a real crush on you." A tentative hand reached forward the moment his final sentence ended, Rhys focus was too far away for him to notice a gooey hand move over and grasp his cheek until he felt the contact, the sticky fingers traced along his face gently as they cupped his face, slowly turning his head around to face him as Goodra laid lidded eyes on him with the most saccharine...and most alluring smile she had ever given him. Instantly he could see this was not one she had ever given him before, that innocent look she wore had been replaced by something a lot more...daring. She looked like a beast about to pounce on her prey: and there was some real truth in that statement.

"Oh Rhys..." Her voice came out slowly, undulating in tone as she moved herself a little closer to him. Too close, closer than she's been, or at least feels to be as the heat in his cheeks has risen while her face was in full view for him. With her other hand she reached over and pulled him close, cuddling him delicately as she swayed in place, both loving this feeling as he reciprocated it with his hands, they getting to work grabbing her waistline, the closest thing he could touch, and inwardly pulled her closer to him. She still gave him that luscious look, glancing all over him as she reached a hand out to hold his own, letting her fingers wedge between his as the contact swelled his heart, seeing them connect so softly. She pulled the hand to him as she leaned forward and met it halfway, giving each of his fingers a tiny kiss, each single touch sent a shiver through him, each one sending his heart fluttering from Goodra's action on him. "I've been wanting to do this…" She whispered as she laid another kiss on his hand. "For a very long time, Rhys. My very own treasure: I thank you greatly, for making this Pokemon a very happy lady. I want you, I love you, more than anyone."

"I want you too." Rhys replied through shaky breaths, the intensity skyrocketing as his mind pulled out out some very provocative thoughts from her actions. "I love you too, more than...anything in the-this, world. I...I _desire_ you, Goodra. I desire you very much." She gave him a tiny chuckle as she pulled the hands down so she could get a full unobstructed view of him.

"I am happy you do, as I've been thinking about these kinds of things about you for a very long time, Rhys. And I've been hoping you've been having them about me as well, long before this special day we share."

"Oh...oh really." He fidgeted in place, feeling a little hot under the collar but otherwise was completely enjoying this viewpoint of her. The way she was acting, no doubt even he could tell she was being lustful, not so much sexually hungry as carefully making his heart race in ways he wanted it to do. "Like...like what? For an example?"

She grinned, still caressing his cheek, and without giving any warning, she leaned back, her lusty eyes glistened back to their usual caring side as her own alluring aura vanished to be replaced by the normal state he loved all so much.

"I want to make love to you Rhys. I want you to take me, claim me as yours, because there's nothing in this world I would rather do more than spend an evening with you in that intimate way." For a second he stopped breathing, as if his mind was so attentive to that thought she had given him everything else had been removed from his brain, even those actions done unconsciously. He began to sweat and his mouth blabbered out despite no noise being made. She noticed, and quickly sat by his side to rock him a little, not at all surprised by the chattering body he had. She had guessed rightly he would be unending nervous about what she wanted, about what she knew he wanted, and rightfully took precaution to help his ease, stroking his hair and nuzzling him.

She wanted him. Oh she wanted him, above all else right now, but she knew what she wanted was a two-player game. Even though she wanted nothing more than to scoop him up in her arms, take him to his room and make love to him right then and there, she knew better than to act on her urges through selfish desire alone.

"Rhys, my treasure, if you'd feel better waiting, we can. I love you, more than anything. I want you to feel comfortable. I want to know if you are ready?" She stroked along his hair as he fidgeted on the sofa, blushing widely as his heart raced. But just as much as she wanted him, he wanted wanted her badly. Sweet, wet dreams of her and him together in his mind, a reality he wanted more than anything else as of now. Smiling shyly, he nodded to her, swiftly signalling his own desires for her in full view.

Her heart on a swell high, Goodra leaned forward, using her tail to go under his bottom and lift him up as she grabbed him in her strong arms, pulling him not just upward but forward as they met each other in a soft smooch, Goodra pulling him off the sofa and carrying him with his ease as he held onto neck with his gentle hands. They did not part their kisses even as she carefully carried him, giving each other soft loving kisses not much bigger than pecks while she swayed away from the couch and to the destination she had wanted them to go. She cooed as she took tentative steps, her stride not just careful for who she was carrying but her desires lulling her mind enough for her to take careful prints along the floor, but no less she did all she could to show how adoration for him, using her horns to caress over his face and hair, and wherever she could touch him. Rhys too lost to take note of where she was going, caring for nothing more than closing his eyes and letting his emotions go shiver from the sensation he was receiving. Their kisses were not deep but their were truly passionate, and Rhys wanted her to enjoy and crave every single one he gave her.

Goodra let tiny coo escape her throat as she managed to march forward and open his bedroom door, taking in his sweet scent that wafted through his room, his natural musk permeating out from the bed as she crawled her legs forward towards it. Letting a hand go she discreetly pulled away the once neatly flattened bed sheets from his place of dwelling. While usually he had flannel sheets for colder months, his now were of a soft, velvet red silk, smooth and comfy, and the added thought of her peeling them off raised her own desperate desires.

With Rhys still kept into her arms, Goodra lurched both herself and **her** human into the bed, keeping one hand firmly grasped onto the sheet as the bed creaked with the new weight placed upon, almost moaning in pain as Goodra lied herself down on it, making sure Rhys is becoming comfortable as she laid them both on their sides, facing one another as Goodra took delight in slowly pull the silk sheets over them both, lying his head down on the pillow next to hers she pulled him ever closer. No longer holding any fear of dropping him, she allowed herself to melt over him, the soft pecks shared with each other were not halted but replaced with her sticking her mouth completely on him. No longer did their mouths parts as the two deepened their smooch, tantalizing murmurs of pleasure escaped both of their throats as they snuggled close with their partner.

Still stroking him with her horns, letting her hands guide around his back as he too kept a warm arm around her she pulled herself to deepen the kiss, grasping her mouth on his she used her tongue to lick along his insides. As long as her tongue was, she never once forget to be tender with him, as it only grazed along his lips and teeth, and all the while she rocked him quietly.

He let out a deep moan as her tongue lightly tapped his own, Rhys throwing out a shiver of delight while Goodra retracted her tongue to see him shudder in pleasure from her own on-doing. He nestled back on the bed, taking the time given from their kiss being stopped to admire each other, staring longingly to one another as they were naught even inches apart, both pairs of hands still kept on their lovers body, feeling their respective partners body.

"Ready?" She whispered to him, her single word was perfectly clear for her intentions, and with pure want he vehemently nodded, desiring to the point of need to have his greatest wish fulfilled by her. Without warning he pulled her close, as if silently thanking her for what she was doing, and she greatly reacted in the same, holding him closely to snuggle, nuzzling her cheek on his and staying that way for a pleasant moment.

"Rhys..." Goodra tried her best to make herself sound seductive in tone to him, letting the letters linger on her tongue as she caressed his cheek with her prehensile horns. "If I may make a request; may I undress you myself?" She trailed a little finger over his side while she spoke, idly looking away from him as she continued on. "You see, I've actually had this fantasy for me to get you nude myself. I know it's a bit silly and all, but, you might also find it a bit erotic yourself, if you're willing." He smiled at her, while a little taken back, he was no less intrigued, and now turned on, by this idea. He compiled with ease, and with a small-yet-nonetheless loving smooch Goodra pulled herself off from the bed, gently laying the human on his back as she leaned over him, and began her undressing of her human by gripping his shirt.

She was very slow as she began to pull the shirt off him, and not purely because she wanted to savor the moment. Rhys was very sensitive to touch, so she remembered to be careful with him; she noted how pulling shirts off sometimes had hurt his ears when he was small, so she stretches the neck as she pulled it off, Rhys helping in a small way by raising his arms to let her pull the now unneeded clothes off his form. When only halfway done Goodra was already intrigued by his chest, her horns being let to roam and explore his body as she continued to throw off that cloth off her human.

It was when the last sleeve was pulled out did Goodra give a sigh of relief before dropping to the floor, letting her roam all over his body, and tentatively held her fingers over him, twitching from want as she placed her moist palms on him. "Comfortable?" She asked as she gave him a glance.

"Perfectly." He replied in complete honest as he enjoyed every touch, each little feel of her gooey self touching him was an absolute delight, and was no less enhanced as Goodra began to massage his torso, she incredibly interested in seeing ever spot he had to offer. Her fingers traced all over, his sides and shoulders, his belly and arms. She could not resist laying kissing as she explored him like a map, little pecks that meandered over him as she showed off that lovely long neck, each tiny poke of her lips sent that little bolt of electricity up to him like it was charging a battery. She laid one kiss over his nipples and sent a shiver much more sharper than the rest, and Goodra inwardly grinned at finding a very sensitive spot. Not wanting to stop there, she moved to the other nipple and almost painfully slowly traced her tongue straight up it, not minding and lingering chest hair as Rhys could not hold back his hiss from the touch. She made sure to file this away to drive him wild later.

She moved on, not wanting to keep Rhys waiting for _too _long, and traced a vertical line of kisses down his chest she stopped when she hit the hem of his pants. Moving her tail to support his back she unzipped his pants, taking a very good not at seeing a small bulge already on his underwear as she pulled the pants down, one leg at a time, and letting them to drop off the floor out of the way, all the while her horns explored down his thighs and calves.

Next the socks, again slowly whipped them off him, but making sure to leave a good few kisses on the feet and toes; they too were a part that made up Rhys's full form, so even the smallest toe deserved some love from her. And with the last sock dropped, she prepared herself with a quick inhale as she knew what was to come last: his underpants. Briefs, clean white as he liked was the last thing that remained on Rhys's body, the final piece to be removed to show off his masterpiece of a nude body. Her fingers trembled in excitement, as they reached forward so slowly even she felt it was taking too long. They finally touched on his hem, Goodra face getting a good look at his bulge trying to poke through his briefs and with her fingers sandwiched between the attire and his pelvis she slid them down, and in as quick yet careful a motion she could she let them drop to the floor like the rest as Goodra for the first time in years she could see her human in all his nude glory.

But at the centre of that was Rhy's own glory, standing tall and erect, Goodra's heart was doing flips at seeing it standing tall and proud. She was both excited and delighted with what was presented before her, wanting to memorized every detail about it she could; how is pubic hair is darker, shielding his privates protectively, how his scrotum has a lovely deep red colour, hanging down without fear of the cold, to how his manhood curves upwards a bit, with a tapered tip at the end. She found the whole thing cute, as funny as that sounds, but without undermining his situation. The Pokemon could hardly hide her excitement, almost drooling at the sight of his erection being sprung out just for her. Of course, the most special thing about the situation was that it belonged to _HIM_. Rhys, the love of her life, if this belonged to any other male she knew she wouldn't be anywhere near as excited, perhaps if at all.

"Goodra..." The human finally spoke out as Goodra let her attention be easily led away and to the face of bearer of her excitement, where she spotted him covering his face with his hands in...fear? No, seeing the red underneath gave rise to believe he was a rather understandable embarrassed. "It's not too small...is it?" His tone quiet, worried Goodra can tell, so with a smile adorning her lovely face she reached and leaned forward, grasping his wrists with her hands and pulling them away so she could lean in close and spoke with the tiniest hint of lust to their tone.

"Rhys, my love, me sweet treasure...you're beautiful just you the way you are, I will never change that fact about you..." A light smile grew on Rhys's face, his expression softened from Goodra's words and not even a second later did the female's tenderness be made physical as she brought her body to him in a hug, letting go of his hands to wrap around his form as he mirrored her perfectly, feeling her snuggled up to his neck, as they cuddled softly in love, Goodra rocking him as they remained in this state for as many moments as either wanted.

They've hugged before, but this hug - this embrace- blew all others out of the water with flying colours. Without any barriers to hold them back Rhys felt to almost melt in this snuggle, his heart fluttering as he loved how moist her skin felt on his, so warm, soft and wonderful, almost as if her body was lovingly enfolding his entire being. Even though his erection, the most natural yet awkward part of his body, was being pressed up against her belly, he never tensed up at the contact. The opposite of the fact was the truth, as his whole body relaxed from the touch, all tension leaving him, and he sighed happily, snuggling up close to her as he subconsciously demanded to never leave her embrace, wanting to only stay here forever.

Silently the Goodra leaned her neck around to give her partner a living kiss, the two letting the smooch last for a good strong seconds before Goodra moved, holding onto him still while she gave him a serious look. Not from a fault by the male, by a note she made about herself.

"Rhys; although you may not think this as true, but I feel a little selfish having only you have your intimates shown. Would you feel comfortable if I let you see mine?" While she was correct for implying Rhys sees no selfishness from the situation, the same cannot be said for Rhys feeling so casual about seeing her own private place. Long nights mulling over her sacred area, sessions held with him engrossed over what her genitalia would seem like. He held back from screaming a yes with a more easy-going nod, blushing madly as Gooda let go of him and leaned backwards, her weight on her knees as she stood over her chest with her intimate anatomy in full view for him.

She looked very similar to a human; larger, obviously, with her outer lips a little more plump, but otherwise was a simple slit in her purple belly. The insides looked pink as normal, but her inner lips looked far larger, moister than what he would consider. Inviting even…

He froze stiff when he realized his hand had already begun subconsciously hovering closer to her special area, his fingers held out as they wanted to feel Goodra's awaiting sex. Goodra noticed it all and reaching for him she daintily held his fingers in hers. "You may touch it if you so desire; I'd think I'd be more offended if you didn't."

She pulled his hand up to them, letting them get so close he could feel the warmth from her lower lips permeate to his fingertips, and then she let go, leaving him to explore by himself as he inched them forward, and finally touched her inner insides. He was surprised when they closed over his finger in a kiss, almost as if they knew, and wanted, him to touch them. He was very careful as he pulled his tips along the edges of her, delicate as he knew how sensitive they can be. He looked up to make sure she wasn't in any sort of discomfort, but a wink from her told him he was doing well as he continued his caresses. He loved how wet they were on his finger, her lips bouncy like jelly but as hot as fresh toffee pudding, as his digit flicked over her form Goodra hummed in delicious delight, giggling as his hand traced along the outer lips, and moaned in raw pleasure as his knuckle scraped across her clitoris. His hand jolted back at that, and as Goodra stared down at him with a lascivious expression, she quickly reassured him by holding his now dripping-wet hand, rubbing him to let him know he has pleasured her, and snaking back down engulfed her upper lips back onto him, feeling as if she could never get enough of him kissing her.

Daintily, Goodra expressed her means with a courteous saying of "I am ready you for, my love."

Rhys answered but with soft echo of "I cannot wait for this myself...wait how will we...um..."

"How will we do this, I don't..." Goodra looked him over as he looked down his body. "What position do we do it in?" The female noticed this herself, so lost in each other neither thought over what they would actually be doing when the time actually came around. Oh well, Goodra had thought, after all, they both were a little inexperienced with this as a whole. As it seems forgoing your cautiousness and trying to forge ahead with only your instincts guiding you was not completely practical in the long run of it all. Goodra almost laughed at the whole situation, if it wasn't for her remembering she had a few times looked over positions for the two in the past, a decent number of times she had secretly went onto the laptop and typed in to see the best ways a woman of her size would work with a man on his size.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion Rhys, I believe you may feel the most comfortable if I'll be the one on top-now you don't have to feel like I will take you lead, you may always-"

"I don't mind." His short words cut her off. "I've actually always thought it sounded nice you rising me. You can take the lead-if you want to, that is-I just thought you it sounds a lot...sexier, if you were in charge."

Goodra let an eyebrow raise (if she could) hearing him say he likened the idea of the female taking charge. Whether it was a kinky thing for him or just because she was the usual one to take the lead, either way she was glad to hear him agree with her request. With a cheerful expression she pulled herself over until, standing on her knees on the bed, her sex was hovering itself just above Rhy's own hardened member, both begging to touch as Goodra made eye-contact with her partner. He smiled, signalling he was ready as he held onto her thighs carefully, and Goodra wasted no time in letting the anticipation continue to drip like her own womanhood any longer as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, letting the tip push into her.

When he first entered her, the female let out a shuddering sigh, not caring that her eyes rolled back a tiny bit as she very slowly and softly melded into him. She could feel every ridge, vein, curve and texture his male organ had to offer her. Even though she slid down him carefully, it drove her wild, and when his pubic hair softly touched upon her opening she shivered, her instincts almost screaming for her to ride him cross-eyed, her excitement taking her over. And true, Rhys was not as long as a male Goodra, but they were far thinner. As such what the human was lacking in length he more than made up for it in girth, and the difference in species was actually advantageous for her, as Goodra could feel her walls being shoved apart in the best of ways. He was more than just simply pleasing her.

Not that Rhys didn't feel excitement himself. He too shivered as she slowly slid down his dick, her walls coating his shaft with hot breaths, her walls constructing his member so tightly, yet the naturally moist innards of her species ensured he felt no pain from the tightness. His body tensed from the when she fully engulfed him, his fingers squeezed against her thighs so sharply if it wasn't for her jiggly body it would start to hurt. She could feel the strength coming nonetheless, keeping herself still on him to regain herself as she let her horn wander over to pet his cheek.

"Are you feeling alright? I'm not hurting you am I, not too uncomfortable or anything?" She asked crucially as Rhys still lightly quivered from the intense pleasure, his finger loosening up but his head still on cloud nine as the sensation did not cease.

"Yeah..._fuck_ yeah, Goodra?" He bit his lip as he moaned, feeling her hot insides take him without remorse. "Oh this feels so good." It beat any previous solo session of his, that was for sure.

With her confirmation found, Goodra began to rock her hips on him, knowing it best not slam herself so rough on him considering her size, instead as best she could she knew to find a steady place, the calls of arousal that spurted out her human's mouth spurred her on as Rhys was in a total mess, already breathing deeply as the Pokemon rode him. He didn't want her to stop, didn't want her to do anything else but continue to rock herself on him.

And she wanted nothing more then the same, finding herself be given difficulty in keeping calm as she rode him, each thrust up and down blared for her to go faster, harder. The inexperienced Goodra, as careful as she was, found her inhabitants being tempered in the moment, the mess of a mind she had was starting to agree with this notion, the thought of going hard and quicker not only would be something that could please her, but it would also mean her lover would love it as well, the speedful pace would make him beg to not stop, in ways that sounded pleasing to them both.

As these thoughts entered the female's mind, she began to speed up her motions, the male's dick vanishing and reappearing in and out her hot pussy at a dashing pace now as any attempt to keep calm was being lost in the two while echoing calls of lust bounced around the room, ups and downs became rocks as she thrusted her hip on him, panting aloud as her mind was being taken over by the allure of untamed pleasure. As she let herself go wild, almost acting on instinct he too seemed to lose to his desires as he began to hump up, without rhythm or focus the man thrusted his hips upwards in untamed bounces.

Goodra's became little more than jolts as she rode the cock for all it's worth, her hot and sticky insides coating and suffocate the human's mind into dull waves of bliss. Her insides were so hot for him they felt to borderline right to boiling, and part of the heat was true, the sensation onto him was partly stemming from how his excitement was making himself so sensitive to every touch on him, every pull of his dick gripped him with strength his lulled mind could hardly fathom as he let himself to be lost in this pleasure.

But so focused on his pleasure he hardly noticed a telltale sign of an incoming release having its symptoms shown until seconds away, the feeling that materialized from his own genitals was rising up sharply to the surface, and only a singular moment before did Rhys realise what was about to happen did he finally call out to her: "Goodra, w-wait, I think I'm about to-"

His body tensed, his fingers squeezing her thighs tightly as he let out a feeble cry as his balls released themselves into her, his member squirting out his juices inside her womb as the small pain she felt from him gripping her thighs pulled her out of her list-driven head to notice a warm liquid being injected into her lower lips, the thick shaft twinging a little as it released it's climax deep within her as Goodra instantly understood what had just happened, letting only seconds fly her by as she froze her body in place.

Despite the hot sensation inside her Goodra did not focus her attention on the warmness lower down but instead to the male responsible-who, now after his own personal release had happened, was currently holding his hands over his face in a look Goodra could instantly tell was in embarrassment and guilt, sprouting words of apology from whispering lips as the female still atop him kneeled down softly.

Pulling her rear up to let his softening manhood be free Goodra gently took hold of his hands and pushed them apart, off from his face. He did not resist her, even when both knew why and who to, as the female planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, giggling softly as she hugs him, outwardly cheerful but innerly chastising herself for what she pieced together about her own actions leading up till now.

"I...didn't mean to-" A kiss on his lips shut him up as Goodra gave him a stern shake of her head. "Now, now, no apologies." She spoke calmly. "There's nothing wrong. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I...you know I came...too early." He mumbled out, looking away from her, but she instantly snapped and gripped his chin, turning his head back to look at her.

"I should be the one to apologize. I was the one trying too hard, I was the one who lost herself to her own lust and forced you to release too early. I should have remembered, we are both new to this, so neither of us have strong experience for what we were doing. For that, I am sorry Rhys. Can you forgive me?"

Tentative hands came up to brush under her own chin before the human managed to stammer out "I love you, Goodra. I will always forgive you." With a smile, she snuggled up to him at that, letting her body ooze over him as Rhys reciprocated it in full, loving the soft, gooey body of hers draped over him.

"When do you think was the last time we had slept in the same bed?" He asked, still holding onto his female with supreme joy. She had a little think on that, even as her head was buried into his neck, she refused to let herself get lost in her own selfish desires.

"If I remember correctly, it was when I just evolved into a Goodra. Your old bed back at your parents house was a lot smaller, and it just barely held us together. I am surprised it managed to hold up, since I had gained a good three hundred pounds. Still at least your new one is a lot stronger." She cuddled him with a nuzzle on his cheek, a tiny creak emanted from the bedframe as if speaking on cue. "It means I can be delighted to sleep in your bed again. And also-" She pulled her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively. "-It now gives me more excuses to hug and kiss you."

Rhys gave a snort in response, the way she spoke turning him back on. "You-you know. I don't think I ever told you why I love you?" The slightly-flustered male spoke. "Oh, do tell. I am eager to hear you." She still kept her voice slow and lusty to him.

"Well, you're amazing, incredible, _beautiful_, you're have always been my best friend for a start." He listed off. "You're kind, soft-hearted, gentle, warm...wait could that count as one..." She giggled lightly, loving his words. "Oh yes, loving... What else?" He paused briefly as he mulled over his words, hearing him mutter about what else he loved about her. She never needed to hear this, knowing full well how much he cared for her, if this long day has anything to go by. But, she loved hearing him speak all the most, and her male complimenting her gave herself a drive to just move up and kiss him silent.

So she did, shuffling over him she brought her head close to him, and while cuddling him with her arms she pulled her prehensile horns over and wrapped them on the underside of his head, almost chaining him in place as she kissed him firmly on those lips, locking them in place for a few seconds before pulling back and staring right into those grand orbs of his.

"...Should I also mention a great kisser." He snickered, Goodra rolling her eyes in jest for him before she kissed him on his snout, Rhys reacting by caressing her gentle face with his fingers, adoring her completely, but not wanting to be outdone she grabbed his massaging hand and kissed it softly, before laying on some sudden rapid-fire kisses up his arm, her neck stretching to accommodate her smooches as her kisses went up to his neck, then on to his face as she kept planting those pecs all over him, Rhys quickly laughing as her kisses tickled him, Goodra refusing to halt her plantings until she heard him to halt.

It took a few seconds, but through his snickering Rhys finally told her to stop. She did, waiting for his giggles to stop on their own as she stared down at the beautiful man before her. That pure smile he wore melted her heart, lifting her spirits to see him happy once again.

"I adore you so much Rhys." She nuzzled his hair as she stroked along the sides.

"I love you so much as well, Goodra." She rubbed along her torso, not being the first time he loved her gooey body. "Even after it was...cut short, I'm still glad I had done that with you." She snickered as she laid a kiss on his lips.

"Well, I suppose I can look at it another way and state that it makes me delighted to know I make you so excited." She joked, humming as she felt the skin on skin contact as she was over him. "Besides, It's not as if that was a one-time thing." A little jolt ran threw the human upon hearing that, as he had completely missed a very real truth of their new rapport. "I am glad I get to make love to you more than once, as many times as you want, in fact." The sudden thought of that gave his now flaccid body-part a little twitch of excitement.

"Oh...oh yes." A small sweat was appearing on his brow. "You're right, we could always...try again and...make it...better?" He never saw that little raise of a smile on Goodra as she sat a little back up.

"Yes. Yes we can. And in fact..." Rhys suddenly felt a little wet patch touch his special place, his mind racing with the thought of what that exactly was. "Rhys...would you like to try again?" She cupped his cheek with that supreme care of hers. "I know you may feel a little embarrassed by how it went, perhaps a little apprehensive at trying so soon, but please remember you're not fully at fault for it." She left a lingering kiss on his hair. "We both are a little inexperienced with this sort of thing, even with how many times we have thought about it in our minds. Would you like us to start again, this time having us go slowly and calmly, finding what works between us?"

The male nodded; he wanted her, forever. He wanted to make love to her again, and her words spurred himself forward as they felt true in his mind. He'd love to go slow, if that meant he wouldn't suffer from premature problems. And more to this: he found the thought of them going about it all night so...satisfying. He has had many daydreams about them, many thoughts and 'single-male moments' about them together, so, as unsure he might be, only she could push himself onward and be rid of any lingering rumination that could cause him dread.

"But...I'm...you know-not exactly_ ready _to start again."

She giggled to him before leaning back and giving him a firm grin. "Who said that's a problem?" She pushed her wet pussy to his member, having it backup into the flaccid dick and smoother it with his dripping fluids, causing Rhys to let out a short cry of pleasure from the touch. Het slit enfolded his shaft, not enclosing his manhood but gently letting it wrap around the girth as much it could. He moaned at feeling his weiner be smothered by her buns, knowing his flaccidness won't last long against her actions.

She did not just let it happen alone, as Goodra pulled a hand around and cupped his tesitcles with supreme care, feeling his balls in her hand as her fingers traced along the edges and up the sack, his meaty organs warm on her hand. When she stopped she brought the hand up to her nose and sniffed it, loving the scent she could smell from it.

"You make me feel...so complete Rhys." She stated as her horns licked along his face, caressing him delicately. He thought so too, taking a horn in his hand and laid a gentle kiss upon the tip. The sudden sensation caused her horn to stand out straight and stiff, Goodra even stopping all that she was doing as Rhys laughed aloud at how she looked.

Goodra just shook her head, giggling along with him as she felt his thick member pulsating against her lower lips, ready to begin anew. "I hope you have a bucket handy, Rhys..." She seductively licked out as she slowly positioned herself, pulling one leg up a bit as she leaned forwards to him, dropping her hands on the bed to keep her weight off of him. "Because I am sure you'll melt me..." Despite the erotic situation going on Rhys laughed out, beaming with joy as Goodra readied herself.

His laughing ceased as her dripping sex touched upon her pretty flower, even with that not being the first time now it still sent a wave of pleasure through as she gently lowered herself down, stopping when her lips touched his base, she breathed out for a second to steady herself before leaning her head down to him kissing him with a soft peck on the lips, and in perfect unision both stating the term said many times before today: "Love you."

She claimed his lips in locking as slowly rocked her hips on him, know with knowledge to go slow she never tried to bounce on his shaft but rather slide herself on his pelvis, letting her pleasure come slowly but fulfillingly as she moaned into his face, taking the time off his lips to ask if he was comfortable.

"...I'm a little cold." He replied earnestly, holding his hands to his bare chest as he didn't like to lie to her, even now. Goodra smiled, nodding once as she used her tail to pull up the silk covers and wrap them over her form, letting them droop over her shoulders lay over his sides so no cold air could seep in.

Rhys laid them in absolute shock seeing her like this, from his position, he could see only Goodra riding him, the covers keeping to his sides so he could see nothing but her, and with the lights of the sunset seeping in, the casting gleam of oranges and pinks hitting her from shone off her shiny from like an ethereal glow, Goodra looked almost supernatural with the light hitting her perfectly.

"You're so beautiful." He stammered out, in shock in seeing her rocking on him on his bed in a way he had only dreamed off. In response, Goodra took a hold of his hand and kissed it, thanking him silently as she nuzzled the palm, taking a good whiff of his natural musk before she laid it back on her thigh. Rhys got her message as he placed the other hand on her other leg, but he neither squeezed nor massaged her thighs as he kept still.

"It's okay, Rhys." She whispered to him. "I _want_ you to touch me. Do what you want, let your desires come forth, if it pleases you I want you to act on it." He took in her words, and not wanting to disappoint he felt long the length of her thigh, Goodra making a shudder of happiness as he caressed along her leg. She was so smooth and dripping, gooey but not damp enough to soak him, her thighs were perfectly thick, not fat but round as he loved her body.

He felt along the underside of her thigh, a place Goodra didn't know until now how sensitive she was there as her prehensile horns dropped down to love his some more, her appendages having a mind of their own as they acted like they loved him more than she did, as impossible as that was, with Rhys taking in their soft touches as he also took in the pleasure his member was receiving. Before she felt hot, almost softening his cock with how burning they felt. But now, she was more simply warm, like a heating blanket she drapes over him during the winter months. Soft and comfortable to the point he would get drowsy with how cozy it was, he let his mind fade as he loved the feeling.

"Do you love my thighs?" She breathed as she snuggled to his touches, amiable to her as his fingers draped along her legs.

"They're perfect, Goodra. Just like you." He answered with only opening his eyes a little, still a little taken aback by how whole she looked over him. She nuzzled his forehead for that comment.

"Well, I know something else that you might find perfect as well." She took his hands off from her thighs and pulled them back, Rhys widening his eyes when he realized where she had placed them upon, almost making him grope her rear. "How's that?" She asked, letting go and humming when he felt his hands squeeze her buttocks firmly.

"Perfect. Like everything else about you." He panted, feeling his hand mold into her as he blushed at finally doing something he has desired for what must be years now.

"I know you're wanted to touch that big booty of mine for a while now. Don't think I hadn't caught you stealing glances ever now and again." He looked away, starting to feel ashamed for taking long stares at her jiggly rear without her permission, but she instantly caught on and stole a long smooch on him before retreating her head back. "No no, do not feel like that. I am actually happy you enjoy my rear enough to take longing looks at it. You love mine, and there's nothing wrong with that. I've actually taken little looks at yours myself and I gotta say...it looks adorable." She brought herself close to his ear to whisper that part, letting her tongue drop out to take a small single little lick on his ear as he mewl from the wet touch it received.

"That does not make you a pervert, Rhys. There's nothing wrong with that, or your feelings. It just means you find me attractive, and that makes me happy, as I find you attractive as well." She kissed his cheek with a sloppy smooch, cuddling up to him as Rhys thought about his hands still groping her posterior.

"So...does that mean I get to do this then?" He squeezed both his hands in unison, his fingers melding into her soft body as Goodra let out a short cry of shock, momentarily stopping her rocking as the pleasure seized her up, but she continued on just a moment later as she moaned out of her biting lip, getting high off of his touches as Rhys felt around her cheeks. He was indeed a man who admire a woman's jiggly tush, and the sensation of him feeling along his lovers backside sent him a little over the edge, his hips bent upwards even with Goodra still rocking him.

He had yet to get the hang of this, and as such his thrust were unrestrained but random, almost having his hips bounce up to her as it managed to nearly knock her out of her gentle rhythm.

She knew what he was doing, and a part of her was glad he was getting into it himself, but she didn't want him to go wild. She wouldn't reprimand him, believing that might send fear into him, so she gently whispered to him "Go slowly, Rhys. Don't rush it, find a nice pace so we can go from there. Let's go together."

His humps stopped for just a second, Goodra quickly worrying for him, but she swiftly felt him rocking his own pelvis up to her, and like she had told he was no longer slamming himself into but rather thrusting a little up as she rode him. True, it was a little unrestrained, neither hitting a familiar tone with the other, but with Goodra guidance she slowed herself down for him, matching his rhythm as his knees bent up to accommodate himself, and her body rocked in pattern with his; as she rocked forward he pushed up, but as she pulled back eh dropped down, their cadence an expression of love matched perfectly to two, who, undeniably, believed the other to be perfect for them in every way.

"You're doing amazing, Rhys." She carried her hushed tone into his ear as she laid down on his shoulder. "Just like that, you feel so good." The male did not give an audible response but a little grab on her cheeks as a signal as she hummed to herself. She could smell his scent on his neck, the sweat that poured out, and she couldn't resist letting a lick drape up his shoulder.

The sudden dampness hitting a sensitive area of his caused a jolt to run through him as the Pokemon felt his sudden lurch. Oh, she knew exactly what just happened as she buried herself into his neck, and bringing up her mouth she laid gentle kisses on his skin, her horns reached over to draped over the other side as Rhys moaned out from the touch, tensing up his body as his hands roamed away from her butt and to her torso as he hugged her almost protectively, seeking comfort from the seductive onslaught.

She hugged him right back, and if on instinct she rocked him in place, hugging her body to him and cuddling her favorite human softly as she hummed a happy tune. The two softened from the hug, forgotten all that they were doing as they cuddled one another. It is suffice to say those two could not get enough of each other, nor could their desire to hug one another ever be dismissed no matter how many times or how long it lasted. Both, Rhys and Goodra, always felt the safest, and happiest, locked in each others arms. It was Rhys that initiated the first nuzzle, being the cuddlebug he always was to Goodra no matter how old he got as his cheek rubbed against hers, and she rubbed back, tittering in delight as her sensitive horns rubbed all over his head, loving every detail on his beautiful face. And he loved every beautiful part of her. Every single chunk of her bodacious body, every gooey touch, every smooth surface, every chubby area about her. And the fact that she was willing to let each measure of her wrap around his naked form as best she could...He could die happy.

A few silent minutes went by before Goodra opened her eyes again, still a little drowsy from her pleasant high, but they snapped wide when she realized she had laid still on him, no longer in control of their intimate moment but rather having stopped it before any finish.

Then she snickered, snorting wide as she leaned back, her weight no longer on him as she reluctantly let go of their curt snuggle. Despite moments having gone by laid frozen, his erection was still burrowed deep inside her, his shaft still sandwiched between her walls as she liked just how much it fit perfectly in her; even when just leaning her body back up the little twitches and twinges from the short movement sent a warm shiver in her.

She laid down her eyes on him, his face a little flushed but otherwise smiling wide as he took in her breathtaking she was to him. Above all he adored her, not just her body but every part of her personality; her voice, sweet like hot sugar that could sing an elegant tune whenever he happened to drop into one of her soloist singing, her warm demeanor, pleasant to all but above them was himself, and not to mention cuddly to a fault. The fact she wanted him atop anyone else, not any male Goodra, not any male Pokemon, not even any other male human, but just him, it sent a primal surge through him knowing the greatest female he will ever know sees him as the perfect mate.

"Shall we continue on, my most precious treasure?" Goodra couldn't control how excited she was to keep going, not could she hold down how silly she felt having to be the one to stop their intimate session, but with how close to her human she was, she never sought a reason to hold herself back now.

"With what, sex or the hug?" He asked back, giggling a little as her horns not once left his face.

"Hmmm, which one would you prefer?" She tilted her head, a little intrigued by his question.

"How about: both?" He raised an eyebrow, Goodra snorted as her head tilted the other way, mocking being deep in thought.

"Both is good." She finally answered after a few painful seconds, letting be left bare to prolong her teasing on him before she finally gave her answer. If in unison both reeled to one another; Rhys wrapping his arms around her exactly how they were as he pulled the Pokemon down to him, and Goodra leaned down to one wrap one arm under him, using her to her to keep her weight from him as both ignored the creak of the bed when their chests touched, the two looking eye-to-eye as they stopped moving at all when they finally were placid in their loving hug, quickly setting up a pace and moving in unity with each other

And again in perfect harmony they brought their faces close and kissed, passionately but tamed, both could not hold their moans being transferred to their partners mouth as both rubbed their hands over each other, unable to get enough of the other's natural figure.

He felt her tongue shift into him, pressing along his lips as if begging for entrance, but just as much held herself back, never wanting to displease him. Far from it; as he not only accepted it in full, but even pushed forwards himself. Tentative, unsure from both ends, but she could feel him nudging her tongue with his own. Gently focusing, she rubbed her muscular organ across his to mutely ask him to come, that he could and should do what he wishes without fear, and he reciprocated by licking against hers. Slowly, they let their tongue meld over one another, rocking their bodies back and forth in pleasure as they let themselves be lost in their moment. As they smooched, their tongues intertwined like a charismatic dance, caressing over each other like young lovers in heat, clambering over each other like they couldn't stand to be apart, but while also almost forgetting they were at a mixer, as the sloppy tongues switched partners to meet the others teeth and jaw, tickling the others mouths with a small hello before they were pulled back together like strong magnets.

He moaned deeply into her mouth, having been echoed back by Goodra as the electricity running through caused her twitching body to slowly part from him, her neck arcing down as he mouth hung out, the female croon from the sensation as the misty-minded male under her could see her in all her glory, and more to it, could see her long tongue be hung out to dry. Though it shared the same natural colour as his own, it was almost shocking to see it's length in full, well over twice his own length. When she slowly pulled out, her tongue only rose up at the same velocity her head did, so he could feel every inch of it being dragged up, hovering just above him as her wet saliva dripped down on his cheek while she panted aloud.

"Fuck, Goodra, I love your tongue." He murmured out from his blurred mind, his vision a little off after closing his eyes for a few minutes but he could still see that elongated wet cloth hanging over him. But as the owner regained herself, letting her appendage sink back into her mouth she giggled playfully from his words.

"Yes, that is a part of me I am rather proud of." A little lie, since she hasn't felt proud of it's length up till now, having only currently found a good reason as to why she would prefer its stretch. "Is that the only thing you love about me?"

"Well...I also love you rear." He emphasized with squeeze, letting his hands mold into her flesh as they monetarily wandered over to feel her posterior, groping her behind with helpless abandon. "It's so big and squishy, bouncy and jiggly..." He gave little pats to each cheek, almost like he was spanking her bubble butt, but without any force or desire to cause pain, even minor. He could never hurt her, even if she ended up liking it. "It's the most perfect a...butt I've ever seen. Greatest one on this world." Goodra had a sneaking suspicion he has seen a few other big bare backsides before, but she let it breeze past her as she didn't forget he said he preferred it among all others.

"Well, if you're stating what you love I'd like to pitch in and say how much I love the curve of your chest." She managed to let a free hand glide over his bare torso, feeling the rougher texture of his skin over her moist fingers, smothering past any chest hair and leaving a tiny trail of goo in its wake. "It's neither too big nor small, not fat but never lithe either." Her hand now roamed up and down his side. "To me, it's the right shape, optimal in form for long sessions of hugging, my arms could wrap around them like Seviper's in mating, and feeling your free skin pressed against my own chest is heavenly in my mind. There's not a single part of it I find digressions for, and that's even including-" She quickly leaned her head around to flick her tongue out and lap at one of his pink nipple. "-These here." He breathed out, still not getting used to her touches down there- he almost felt shocked his areola was strangely sensitive, never before realizing until today such a thing could feel good for a man.

"Then..." He breathed out coming down from his ecstasy. "I've always loved when you wrap your tail around me. I never feel more secure then when you have your tail holding my body." As if on command her tail moved to wrap under his legs, keeping them in place while she let it rub around him, cherishing every part of his body with glee.

"Hmm, I always love the sweet way you blush." His cheeks reddened in response, almost giving her an example of exactly that. He looked flustered, but nonetheless happy to hear she finds him cute, even now. "_And_ I always love the way you hug me. So firm and snuggly with you, almost wanting to melt into me." He pulled her to him tightly, emphasizing her words while he rubbed her back with his fingers.

"So going for two, now are we? Well then, I love how your emerald eyes always seem to shine when you look at me, and I always love it when your touches leave trails of slime over me, even when I give you grief. **And** I love each and every one of your kisses. Every, single, numerous kiss laid on any part of my body you wish to touch, I want to be selfish and hoard them all so I can have them all to myself."

Goodra snickered while directing a grin his way. "Ahhhh...very well then, I'd say I love your nose, a favorite place of mine," she laid a peck on him during a brief pause, "Besides all the others, of course. And I'd have to say I love your smell, that husky, sweaty tang that winds into my nose drive me wild, and I also love your taste, oh, how I love running my long, lavish tongue-" said body part came to slowly lick around her lips in a way she knew he'd find erotic. "-all across your body, to every crevice it could find, and lap all that moisture-" she bobbed her head down to his shoulder, for a second making him feel she'd come in for a kiss but ducking to the side at the last minute as she lowered herself, "and replace it all with my own saliva!" She finished her sentence but draping out her tongue and licking across his neck again, knowing exactly how to drive him wild as she could feel him fidget in place from the sensation.

"I love it when you lick my neck-oh yes, right there!" Goodra found a particularly sensitive spot and immediately lapped at it, knowing full well that she's won this game of there's, leaving little kisses as she made she he was brought in close to her while they made love.

By the time her little assault on him had stopped she laid her head down on him, relaxing as she continued to rock herself on him to what felt like no end.

And to them they felt like there was no end to what they were doing, getting lost within each other but all the while completely collected as they never stayed with the same thing for too long; whether it was a spur-of-the-moment make-out session, a duo massage for the other or even a little bit of talking mixed neither become placid with their elongated intimacy, despite the length they were taking, neither of them wanted to speed up or make it happen sooner as they cherished every second they could take, not a complaint was made as they hugged and snuggled rocked themselves into each other with care and pure desire.

But alas, their attempt to make it go as slow as they could only hold it back for so long. The long-winded action the two set out for the purpose only for the other was not a journey without a destination, the road they took was nearing the end and no matter how hard Rhys tried to silently fight it, it was building up even as he mentally wished it not go and let them never finish.

He finally relented, realizing how futile his attempts were and instead accepting them before his release would come without warning to the Goodra like last time. Though he wished he never needed to tell her, he refused to not let her know, holding himself steady from the impending action while he began to whisper the knowledge into her ear.

But rather than make any major word of it, to his surprise she lightly shushed as she rocked him, stroking his hair delicately like fine glass while she whispered back. "That's perfectly fine, Rhys. It was bound to happen if we never stopped, so don't feel any guilt for it. The question now is do you want to come inside me?"

He blinked for a moment before he replied, in earnest. "Of...of course I do, Goodra. I love you, I want you. If we could have children I'd want only yours. I do want to release inside you it's just...if you are willing to let me choose this time." Without even opening her eyes she trailed her head around to softly kiss his lips, smooching him for just a few seconds before letting go. "Then do it, we don't need to make a big deal of it if we don't have to. And yes, I would want to bare your children if given the choice, so don't hold back for me." He nodded, understanding her as he continued his bounces while she continued her rocks, both hitting into each other in their sexual melody as he felt the bubbling build up in it's own time.

A shiver, a small exhale and the hug tightening were all signs of what was seconds away from happening, and Goodra took them all in stride as she never exited her own hug on him, even when he felt her insides painted alabaster she simply shivered from the touch, her pleasure heightening for the final but ultimate time as she made sure not squeeze him so roughly while her own climax rode after his, squeezing his already released member for anything left to give as she murmured out incomprehensible words before letting out a sigh of relief.

For a moment after, all the two could feel was their exhausted body finally taking a break from their intimate session while only the almost silent sound of dripping come from under the covers to relieve the tension in the room. Both laid still in a hug, not wanting to leave their partner even after a finish as neither could guess what to say next.

As he stayed frozen but happy in place, Rhys wondered a little to the events leading up to this: He was sure if he went back in time just 24 hours earlier and explain this future to himself, the younger version wouldn't believe a single word, as much as he would want to. Even now, this whole thing felt like a dream, a pleasant, but impossible dream of his Goodra not only fully reciprocating his feelings but laying in this afterglow after an especially long period of the most pleasured thing he ever felt. He still lightly wondered if he deserved Goodra, she was perfect in every way, even in sex, and he was a human that came too early. What has he done to ever receive a lady as special as her, what had the moments of his life lead up to belong here, with a large female lovingly draped over him happily content with snuggling up to him speaking out?

...It mattered not, he began to believe, who deserves who. She chose him out of her free will, she loved him above anyone else. She wanted this as much as she did, so why did he need to go out of his way to undermine himself for thinking he is less of a man. Any person can say what they want, they were not Goodra, and frankly, others opinion hardly mattered to him. They could say, think and believe what they want; Goodra was the only one that mattered with this couple of there's, so why look for answers from anywhere else? She was all that he wanted, and perhaps, he all that she wanted, so boo to anyone that wanted a word in edgewise.

And speaking of glow, Rhys couldn't help but notice a lack of it emanating off the female body over him, no longer a gorgeous light was cast on as now the only light hitting her was his bedroom lights, something he always turned on in the evening before sunset. A little glance outside revealed darkness surrounding the window to the outside world. Somehow, they lasted until night had fallen, leading him to question just how long the two were at it.

Only for a second, as he quickly noted how little he cared for the length. Who cares how long it took, there wasn't anywhere else in the world he wanted to be but here, snuggling up to his...well, his girlfriend. Yes, he liked calling her that, his girlfriend. His big, beautiful girlfriend who he made sure his arms were wrapped tightly around.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispered out smoothly when she felt him move, almost forgotten where she was as she felt completely happy laying here for all eternity, if she could. Rhys let out a murmur in response, nuzzling her face affectionately before he asked back. "And you?"

"Perfectly content." She kissed his cheek. "You were marvelous, Rhys. I had never before felt so...pleased, so...so words I cannot even describing how amazing you made me feel. I knew sex was meant to be good but..." Her horns stroked along his hair for the umpteenth time today, not that he ever minded one bit, if anything he wanted her to never stop it. "Just...wow. That was far beyond anything I could have expected."

"Maybe it was because you are a very special lady that it feels so good for you." Rhys replied with a smile.

"Or maybe it was because I got to share it with the most beautiful man I know." Goodra gave her own answer, trailing little kisses on his cheek and down to that sensitive part of him she now loves to kiss, Rhys tittering at the sensation as Goodra hold his hands to prevent him from stopping.

But among the sounds of Rhys fidgeting from the tickle a low moan echoed out that came from neither of the pair, instead a deep creek was forced out from below them as none of the two knew what was slowly happening, nor what had slowly been weakening due to the over abundance of weight and the back and forth rocking tearing apart from the inside slowly over the course of long moments among long moments.

The creaks did not cease at all, instead they were quickly rising in both number and sound as even Rhys, still laughing from the onslaught, had to give a sudden pause and look upwards as heard a rather thick groan boom from under him.

"Wait Goodra, did you hear something?" The female stopped her touches as she reeled a little back, tilting her head as she began to ask what the matter was-

A loud squeak later, and before even of them could be prepared they felt their weight suddenly leave them, both Goodra and Rhys in perfect unison yelped aloud as the frame of the bed could take no more and gave up the ghost crashed both of the two down and slamming them downwards, knocking their heads into the mattress as the bed covers flew up and covered over them like a tent, topping the two in darkness as they just froze there wide-eyed, shaken up by the sudden ordeal.

"Well now..." Goodra giggled as she kept both Rhys and herself from falling downward with the bed now pointing diagonal. "I guess there's no choice but sharing **my** bed now..."

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
